Consequences
by xxxSonamyLover101xxx
Summary: Sonic and Amy had a fling at Rouge's party, now Amy has discovered that she is pregnant with Sonic's child at 16, Sonic denys everything but all she has is her friends that support her through this unwanted pregnancy. What makes it worse that Sonic is getting married to Sally Acorn. Will Amy lose Sonic forever? And will Sonic come to his senses when his child arrives?
1. Chao Pregnancy Test

**I just dreamt this the other night and it just clicked, now I hope you guys will love this story and let me know what you think**

Today was a very rainy day in the town of Station Square, everyone was either working, shopping or just staying inside wrapped up in a blanket while drinking a warm cup of hot coco but a certain girl wasn't. This girl was known as Amy Rose who has matured over the years, she is 16 years of age and puberty was good to her, she had the curves that makes the boys drool, perfect C-cup shaped breasts. She ditched that red dress and changed into a purple knee length skirt, white flat shoes and a white long sleeve shirt and she still has her red head band. Now, Amy is usually a happy carefree girl but not today. She was pacing in her room in fear, she hasn't been herself for the past couple of weeks, first off Sonic is engaged to her rival Sally Acorn and now Amy is worried about something.

"I hope that I'm not" she said with worry in her voice "This is gonna ruin Sonic's life and mine"

Amy closed her eyes and that memory will haunt her forever. She was at Rouge's mansion and there was a party held there, it was some type of adult/teen party. She was just happily drinking her punch while Sonic had far too much to drink, called Amy a very sexy hedgehog and pulled her upstairs and they had…sex. Amy lost her virginity to Sonic the hedgehog who was engaged to the number 1 bitch Sally Acorn and who doesn't love Amy the same way she does.

Amy turned her attention to the white stick that was sitting on her bed. She took a deep breath and picked it up, she saw the results ad she froze…a baby Chao appeared on it, that means that Amy is…pregnant. "Wh-What? No this isn't happening"

Amy sat in her bed and clenched on the pregnancy test, she start to shake in fear. What is Sonic gonna say? What will her friends think? The thought of it made her sick and speaking of vomit. Amy's cheeks began to puff up and she dashed for the bathroom. She quickly lean over the toilet and puke up vomit, it was very painful on her stomach. She started to cry and a tear fell and another and another and another.

She pulled the chain to flush the disgusting substance away. She got up towards the sink to rinse out her mouth and to brush her teeth. She exit the bathroom ad went into her bedroom and laid on the bed. She is going to be a mother at 16 and the father won't be around at all. Amy placed one hand on her stomach to help ease the belly ache that she received after being sick.

"Sonic is gonna deny it's his child, I just know it" she whispered as a tear escaped from her eye "Sally is gonna kill me and she accuse me of being a slut" Amy quickly picked up the phone to call Blaze

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Blaze, its Amy"

"_Hey Amy, How are you?"_

"Im not doing so good"

"_Why? Whats wrong?"_

"Is it okay if you come over?"

"_Oh sure, I will be there soon"_

"Thanks see ya"

Amy hung up the phone and started to walked downstairs while holding the pregnancy test. She sat on the sofa still in tears. How can she be so stupid? This isn't what she wanted, and then a knock was heard. Amy got up and opened the door and there stood Blaze. Blaze is now 18 years old and she ditched that jumpsuit and decided to have a white sleeveless top and it shows off her belly and dark purple jeans that had orange flames on the bottom ad she still has her red heels, she decided to her hair grown and it is now past her shoulders.

"Amy? What's wrong" she asked "Why are you crying?"

Amy didn't say a word but she took Blaze's hand and sat her on the sofa "It's hard to explain but do you remember Rouge's party about a week ago?"

Blaze tilted her head in confusion while she looked at her friend "Well, of course I remember. That's when Silver asked me out, Knuckles was flirting with Rouge, Tails and Cream were talking, you was sitting on the sofa and Sonic was drunk out of his mind"

Amy's eyes widen, she remembered that much but then she remember why she called her here "There is another reason why I called you here, Blaze, me and Sonic had a…one night stand"

Blaze's eyes went wide and her moth became shaped like an 'o' "Are you kidding me? So that's where you were, everyone was looking for you for ages. So Sonic cheated on Sally with you just for one night?"

Amy nodded "Kind of but now I'm stuck with the consequences" Amy went into her skirt pocket and pulled out the white stick and gave it to Blaze, she looked at the results and she gasped.

"Oh Amy, you're pregnant aren't you?" Blaze asked then she looked up and Amy was crying into her hands, Blaze put the stick on the coffee table and pulled Amy into her arms as she cried. Deep down Blaze was worried about Amy's future. She is gonna end up a single mother without the father living with them but this isn't any father, this father is Sonic the hedgehog "He is gonna deny it isn't he?"

Amy looked up at her friend in tears "Of course he is, Sally is gonna kill me if she finds out"

Blaze rolled her eyes, she hates Sally with pure hate and pretty much everyone does. Sally is the number one bitch, she sleeps with boys, does drugs and thinks she can get away with everything. "I'm gonna make sure she stays away from you, you have to tell Sonic"

Amy nodded her head in no "Not now, he is the last person I wanna see right now. Can you call everyone to come here?"

Blaze nodded and went to the phone while Amy started to cry again while she held the pregnancy test tightly in her fists.

**Poor Amy :'( she is pregnant with Sonic's child and she is worried that he will deny that its his, being pregnant at 16 isnt great. Now I would like you guys to pick what reaction that everyone will have, let me know in your reviews…review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	2. Friends Support

**Back with a new update, now can some of you stop being nasty during the reviews cause I got one the other day, if you don't like it then leave the story alone, my story set, my rules and my way, I will delete any review which I find nasty and offensive towards me or the story so please don't do it, on to chapter 2**

Blaze came back into the living room after calling up their friends to come and meet them at Amy's house, her golden eyes were full of worry about Amy who has just discovered that she is pregnant. She is gonna end up a single mother IF Sonic wont step up when he finds out.

Amy's tears have stopped but she was still sobbing a bit, she clenched the pregnancy test in her fists, she normally squeezes things to help her calm down, then she felt a strong pain round her stomach area. She quickly put the stick down and dashed to the bathroom, Blaze followed her up the stairs towards the bathroom. The door was closed and all Blaze could hear was gagging and coughing.

"Amy? Are you okay?" Blaze asked with concern, she turned the handle and she saw such a heart breaking sight, Amy was sitting on the bath mat hugging her knees and her head down, she started to sob again. Blaze kneeled down at her friend

"Amy, everything is gonna be okay" she said "I will support you all the way with this"

Amy pulled her head up and she had a tear stained face, she had her hands rested on her stomach where her baby will be living and growing for the next 9 months. The morning sickness is much worse that food poisoning sickness, morning sickness won't let you leave the bathroom till everything is out of the system and it hurts your stomach more.

"Thank you" she replied and she slowly got back up with the help of Blaze "When will everyone be here?"

Blaze giggled, she totally forgot all about it "Come on, let's get you downstairs before the door knocks"

Amy quickly flushed the toilet while Blaze grabbed her arm gently and escorted her down the stairs into the living. Then right on cue, someone knocked on the door. Amy quickly hid the stick in her pocket when Blaze opened the doors, there stood Cream, Vanilla, Rouge, Tails, Knuckles and Silver.

They all walked in Amy's home and just stood there. Vanilla still wears her normal purple dress, with the purple heeled shoes and the orange tie and she is 29. Cream also ditched her orange dress and changed into a orange skirt with a white t-shirt and an orange open cardigan that had daisy shaped buttons on, she still her orange and yellow shoes and her ears had flower bands on them to make her look cute and she is now 11.

Tails has also started to wear clothes which is just a normal white button up t-shirt, a pair of royal blue jeans and he kept his red and white shoes and now Tails is 13. Rouge has also made a change in her appearance, she had on a purple mini skirt along with a pair of black leggings, along with a white plain t-shirt that was covered with a jean jacket and she had trainers on her feet and she is now 22.

Knuckles on the other hand just looks the same as always, he just has his lego block shoes with no shirt but he was wearing a pair of black shorts that stopped under his knee and he is now 21. Silver has made a BIG difference, he was wearing a black t-shirt but the sleeves wear a bright blue wih grey trousers that had hold like chains dangling of them, he had red fingerless gloves on and he as wearing sneakers, he is now 18 the same age as Blaze.

Everyone single one of them had the same look on their faces, what is happening?

"Thank you all for coming on a short notice" Blaze said "But this is super important"

"Why? What's going on?" Rouge asked while she sat down on one of Amy's arm chairs and everyone followed in her steps "Spill Blaze honey"

Blaze took a deep breath and started to explain about what happened at Rouge's party, what Sonic did to Amy while drunk out of his mind. Vanilla had to cover Cream's ears at this talk. After Blaze explained everything they were shocked, How could Sonic do this? And they felt sorry for Amy.

"Am-Amy is this true?" Vanilla asked as she realised Cream's ears

Amy nodded sadly and her eyes were looking at the floor "Yes miss Vanilla, and now I'm stuck with the consequences" tears started to spill from her jade green eyes "And I've just discovered that…I'm pregnant with Sonic's baby"

Knuckles jaw hit the ground and his eyes were very wide, Vanilla had her hand to her mouth and her ears sprang up in shock, Cream's mouth was shaped like an 'o' and a curious kid she is she just randomly pointed at Amy's belly. Tails just held his head in his hands and shock his head on how his best friend would do this to her, Rouge's eyes were also wide and she pretty much fainted and Sliver was just steading himself.

"You are kidding right?" Silver asked, everyone then came back to their sense and just looked at the rosy pink hedgehog. She looked at every single one of her friends.

"No…im not kidding" she whispered "I know he will deny everything, Sally is gonna kill me if she finds out"

Cream walked up to her best friend and hugged her and Amy hugged her back "I'm gonna support you Amy, you are my best friend and I'll help you" Cream said with a cute smile "I hope you keep it, so then I can play with him or her"

Amy laughed slightly "I haven't made up my mind yet"

Everyone else decided that they are gonna support her in any way they can. She was glad that she had her friends support then a question came to her mind, how is she gonna tell Sonic?

"Umm guys, how should I tell him?"

"Hmm I know some people normally give the father the pregnancy test" said Rouge "You should try that hun"

Then Knuckles butted in "If that fails, try that scan thing that gives you the picture-"

Tails laughed slightly "Knuckles, it's called an ultrasound"

Amy smiled at her friends ideas and decided to give a try "Does anyone know where Sonic runs to at this time of day?"

Tails nodded "Yeah, he normally goes to the park to take a nap. You should be in luck because today is Sally free" Tails spat out Sally's name, he hates her guts.

Amy nodded then that feeling returned to her stomach, she quickly ran upstairs towards the bathroom. Everyone sighed; they knew it was gonna be a long 9 months.

**I thought the reactions were so funny, but least she is get support by her friends now including Vanilla who is like a mother to her and she will be useful in the next few chapters. I wonder what Sonic is gonna say? Review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	3. Fake In Sonic's Mind

**Im back, wow 16 reviews with only 2 chapters, thanx so much everyone, enjoy chapter 3**

Once the weather let up, Amy's friends wished her luck to tell Sonic and left her to her thoughts, the sky still had dark clouds but it was no longer raining. Amy got changed into a set of clothes which was a pair of jeans and brown snow boots with a matching coat. She declined on herself for taking the pregnancy test so she will just tell him. She grabbed her pink umbrella just in case it might rain again. She opened the door and headed straight for the park.

She was very nervous about his reaction face to face, Will he shout at her? Or will he run away? Amy looked at her stomach while she was walking but she didn't look where she was going, she bumped right into someone and fell to the floor, she quickly place her hands on her stomach so her baby wont be harmed.

"Oh sorry Ames, I didn't see you" said a cocky voice with a chuckled "Look where you are going"

Amy came face to face with Sonic the hedgehog, who is fasting thing on the planet, who she is in love with and…the father to her baby, she blushed and shock her head "Oh its okay Sonic"

Sonic noticed something different about her, he noticed that her quills were more shinier, her eyes were warmer and it looked like she is glowing. He also saw hat her hands were on her stomach protectively

"Ames? Why are your hands on your stomach?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his neck "You sick or something?"

Amy knew she had to lie but she also had to tell the truth at the same time, she felt a headache coming on "Err yeah, a bit under the weather cause of the rain and stuff"

Sonic nodded with a grin as he looked at the pink hedgehog in front of him "Well, you better run on home Amy, looks like its gonna rain again"

Amy started to get cold feet and looked up at the sky "Sonic, there is something that I need to tell yo-"

Amy then felt a wind go past her, Sonic was gone…again. She gave a sad sigh and started to walk home. Her eyes started to swell up with tears that wanna fall but they couldn't. She grabbed her key and opened the front door, she took off her coat and placed it on the hanger. Every time Amy wants to tell Sonic something important, he runs away.

"He can never sit still for one second" she said "I guess I should wait till next time…wait, what am I saying, there won't be a next time"

She looked at the test again which was just on the table then an idea came to mind, she knew what to do.

/

Sonic quickly ran inside his house before it rained and jumped in his royal blue arm chair. He sighed in delight. Then he heard a beeping noise, there were 5 voice mails from Sally, his fiancé. He sighed in anger, all she does is call him every day to see what he is up to or who is he with.

"Man, cant she give me a break?" he groaned "Never have five minutes to myself. But hey, I love her and she is my life"

A noise was then heard, he turned round and saw that the letter box opened there stood a letter on the welcome mat. He walked over and picked it up. It had his name on it beautiful handwriting and it was lumpy too. He opened the envelope and something fell out. It was a letter and a…pregnancy test. He picked it up and just looked at it then his attention turned to the letter.

_Dear Sonic_

_I know this has come to shock to you and it has for me. If you remember Rouge's party about a week ago, you were drunk out of your mind that day, me and you had done something that was horrible for both of us. I love you will all of my heart Sonic and that will never change, I hope you will step up in these next nine months because…im pregnant with your child Sonic. You cheated on Sally with me, as much as I enjoyed it but im stuck with the consequences, I hope Sally understands and you will too because you are the father. I tried to tell you at the park but you was already gone, I hope I haven't ruined yours and Sally's relationship because of this. Please call me as soon as possible_

_Love Amy_

Sonic was in shock, Amy is pregnant with his child. He shook his head in confusion then his fists started to shake. He crumbled the letter in his fists and threw it in the trash can along with the pregnancy test, he had to call Amy right now.

/

Amy was humming a tune while she was cooking a small dinner for herself but then she realised that she is eating for two now. She was cooking a small shepards's pie in the oven and carrots and peas with gravy then the phone rang. She took off her apron and ran for the phone.

"Hello?"

"_How long?"_

Amy started to shake, it was Sonic and he doesn't sound happy

"So-Sonic, let me explain ple-"

"_NO! HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME WHEN IM GETTING MARRIED!? I DID NOT SLEEP YOU!"_

Amy's eyes started to swell up

"Sonic, it's the truth you are going to be a fath-"

"_I DID NOT SLEEP WITH YOU AMES, I AM NOT A FATHER TO YOUR __**FAKE**__ BABY, YOU ARENT PREGANT!"_

Amy's tears started to fall down her cheeks, Sonic called THEIR baby a fake, how could he? She knew he would deny it, no doubt he will tell Sally

"YES I AM! HOW DARE YOU CALL YOUR UNBORN BABY A FAKE!" she yelled down the phone, her tears were falling down fast "JUST YOU WAIT SONIC! THIS CHILD IS HUNDERED PERCENT YOURS, YOU ARE THE ONLY PERSON I HAD SEX WITH!"

"_AMY, GET IN THROUGH YOUR HEAD, I DID NOT SLEEP WITH YOU AT ROUGE'S PARTY, YOU ARENT PREGNANT, THAT PREGNANCY TEST COULD BE SOMEONE ELSES! THAT PREGNANCY IS A __**FAKE**__ AND THAT BABY YOU CALL OURS IS A __**FAKE**__! BYE!"_

When Sonic hanged up the phone, Amy sank to her knees and started to cry uncontrollably, but she knew her dinner would burn, she quickly turned the oven off and ran up to her room and cried her eyes out. How could he say those things to her? This baby is his, he called their child a fake. She knew what she had to do next but she had to wait another 5 weeks to do so

**Man, Sonic was so heartless :(, wonder what Sally is gonna do? Let me know what she could do for the rest of the story, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	4. Tails Snaps

**Right, someone has called me a fucking idiot yesterday and I wanna know who it was, can anyone read? As I said at the beginning of chapter 2, any review will be removed that is offensive to me or the story, on to chapter 4**

The next morning came along with the sun shining brightly, Amy woke up with difficulty. She cried herself to sleep about what happened over the phone with Sonic. It was 8am on the month of September. She sighed as she went to the bathroom since she knew what was gonna happen…morning sickness.

She coughed and gagged for a full 20 minutes "I hope this stops soon, it hurts" When she was done she flushed that horrible substance away and she decided to skip breakfast since she didn't wanna be sick again "I'll skip breakfast im sorry baby"

Soon she realised that she was speaking to her unborn baby and she felt a bit silly but its what expecting mothers do. She put on her fluffy red dressing gown over her purple winter pyjamas and put on matching red slippers. She went downstairs to grab some orange juice than a knock was heard. Amy walked up and opened it, there stood Tails.

"Hey Amy" he greeted "Thought I would pop by to see how you are"

Amy's eyes moved to the floor with a frown on her face "Im just…peachy"

Tails didn't know why she is so sad, he knew he had to ask her. She invited him in and he went to sit on her cream white sofa, she followed after him "Whats wrong Amy?"

She looked at her friend with sadness written all over her face, she felt tears coming on but she just ignored them "Its Sonic, I told him about me being pregnant and he wasn't happy"

Tails wanted to know more about what his best-friend has done to her. Amy explained about what Sonic said about her baby being a fake and saying that she is a liar. Tails wasn't happy, he was very angry "HOW COULD HE!? HE IS THE FATHER TO YOUR CHILD!"

Amy only nodded. Tails didn't have time to say good bye, he ran out the house in pure anger and started to run to find Sonic. She went to the phone to book an appointment at the hospital for an ultrasound in about 5 weeks, she knew this would convince him now

/

Sonic was just glaring at the floor the next day. How dare she lie to him? Sally was sitting next to him and she wanted to know why he is angry. Sally is 19 years old, her face was covered in make-up. She had on a blue mini skirt, white vest top with a blue leather jacket, blue boots and she basically had NO underwear on.

"Sonic, why are you like so angry?" she asked "Please tell me"

He sighed, he stared to explain about Amy that he yelled at her and called her a liar, and also about her FAKE pregnancy. Sally was shocked at what Sonic has told her.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THOSE THINGS TO HER!?" she yelled "EVEN THOUGH I DON'T LIKE THE PINK BRAT, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THOSE THINGS!"

Sally got her hand up high and swung it, it made contact with Sonic's face…she just slapped him across the face. Sally has never slapped Sonic before till now "Ouch, that hurt Sal"

She just glared at him, she didn't kiss him good bye so she left

/

Amy has decided to stay indoors today since she doesn't wanna bump into Sonic. Then all of a sudden her front door was kicked down. Sally was there and she looked ticked off. Amy slowly got up and placed her hands on her stomach to protect her baby inside her

"HOW DARE YOU LIE TO _MY_ SONIC!" she yelled as she slowly made her way towards Amy while Amy was slowly walking back "I KNEW YOU WAS TROUBLE! THINKINGTHAT PRETENDING TO BE PREGNANT TO GET SONIC! HA I DON'T THINK SO!"

Amy knew she had to fight back but she didn't know how to. All she could to was just listen to Sally's cruel words. She didn't know what to do but she followed her instincts. "STAY AWAY FROM MY SONIC YOU PINK BRAT, THAT BABY OF YOURS IS SO FAK-"

Sally was cut off by a fist to the face, Amy has punched Sally in the face. Sally's nose started to bleed, she looked at Amy in fear and shock, she glared and ran away. Amy panted in tiredness, Sally had a nerve coming here.

But she had to admit punching Sally felt good, she deserved it anyway. She walked to the freezer to grab some ice for her fist.

/

Tails made it to Sonic's home and he just let himself in. Sonic was sitting in his arm chair just eating some toast and then he saw his best-friend "Hey buddy, how are you?" he said in his happy carefree mode.

"DON'T YOU BUDDY ME!" Tails yelled and he scared Sonic in fright "YOU CALL YOURSELF A HERO!"

Sonic didn't know what to say to Tails, heck he didn't know what he did wrong "Buddy, what have I do-"

"DON'T START 'WHAT HAVE I DONE' CRAP!" Tails' cheeks started to go red from anger and his 2 tails were twitching "AMY IS PREGNANT WITH _YOUR_ CHILD AND YOU DON'T CARE!"

Sonic rolled his lime green eyes "Great, now she has got you to believe her sto-"

"IT'S THE TRUTH SONIC!" he yelled "ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS THAT STUPID WEDDING OF YOURS TO THAT BITCH OF YOURS, EVER SINCE THEN YOU HAVE IGNORED ALL OF US AND PLACED YOUR ATTENTION ON _HER_. WHAT KIND OF A HERO ARE YOU!? I DON'T WANNA BE FRIENDS ANYMORE SONIC TILL YOU STEP UP TO YOUR FRIENDS AND AMY WHO IS EXPECTINING A BABY THAT BELONGS TO _YOU_!"

Tails just left Sonic in shock, he has never yelled at him before and now Tails doesn't wanna be friends till he steps up. He just shook his head in anger and left to go to his room for a nap.

**Oohh, Tails has a good anger problem XD and Sonic doesn't care that Tails don't wanna be friends anymore until he steps up. Man, Amy threw a good punch. Review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	5. First Scan

**Thought I would do 2 chapters today, now this chapter is just about Amy ok guys, enjoy**

Its been 5 weeks since Amy discovered she was pregnant and 5 weeks since she has seen Sonic or Sally. Today was the appointment for her first scan to see her baby. She was changed in a long sleeved brown jumper with a cute bunny on the front, black leggings, her brown fluffy snow boots with matching coat and brown ear muffs. Its now the middle of October and its get colder, Amy locked her front door to walk to the hospital that is only a 20min walk from hers.

She couldn't wait to see her baby, she giggled at the thought as she slowly rubbed her belly over the coat "I cant wait to see you baby"

Then the hospital came into view which was a big tall white building, it had about 50 floors, this hospital is called 'Station Square Hospital' that was in big letters. She walked through the revolving doors and walked up the reception. The receptionist was a pretty female lioness, she had white fur with lovely blue eyes. She smiled as Amy approached her.

"Good Morning, how can I help you?" she asked as she drew her attention away from the computer

Amy smiled "Good Morning, I have an appointment at 10:15. My name is Amy Rose"

The receptionist was typing in Amy's name into the computer and found it. She pulled out a card and wrote on the time and the doctor's name, she handed it to her. "Okay Miss Rose, your appointment is on the 25th floor and you are going to see Midwife Crystal. It's the last door and the left"

Amy took the card from her "Thank you" then she went to the elevator and pressed the button 25, it started to go up quite fast, it made Amy a bit sick then the doors opened. This was the materity floor, she heard new born babies crying in the distance, mothers screaming while in labour and fathers pacing outside. She gulped as she walked down the corridor, then she found the door and knocked.

The door opened there stood a nurse, she was a light blue rabbit with royal blue eyes. She had on the nurses outfit and her dark blue hair was up in a ponytail. Her name is Crystal. "Hi, you must be Amy?"

She only nodded, Crystal giggled "No need to be nervous, you will be fine" she led Amy inside, Amy saw a hospital bed that had paper on it, a big machine that was switched on waiting to be used and a weird looking machine.

Amy sat on the bed and she got ordered to lift up her shirt "Now Amy, first im gonna check the baby's heartbeat"

Amy started to get a bit excited, Crystal turned on the machine and placed a long object on Amy's stomach and a noise was heard. It was a baby's heartbeat pounding away, it was music to Amy's ears as she smiled and her eyes started to swell up with tears

Crystal giggled "every mother is like that, but other than that the baby's heartbeat is very good and strong"

Amy was glad that her baby is fine and healthy. Then Crystal got some jelly type stuff and put some on Amy's belly, she shivered "Yeah, it is cold but you will adjust to it soon"

Then Crystal placed an object on her stomach to move about to find the baby. Amy's eyes moved towards the screen and something began to form, it started to become clearer, her eyes started to spill tears "There you go Amy, that is your baby"

Amy was crying at the most beautiful sigh she has ever seen, there was her baby on the screen. She could see its tiny feet moving slightly, she could also see little stubs on its head which will become quills in the next couple of months, its fingers are starting to form and it was connected to the cord that was attached to the placenta "Hi baby, im your mother and I cant wait to meet you" she whispered

Crystal looked at Amy and smiled "Im gonna be your midwife when you give birth, you must coming to every appointment I give you"

Amy nodded "okay, when is my next one?"

"your next one is when you are twenty weeks pregnant" she said "that's when we can find out the sex of the baby" Crystal pressed a few buttons and she printed off 2 pictures on the scan and she placed each on in a card. What had a baby chao on the front and it said 'My first scan' and handed them to Amy

"Here, give the other one to the father" she said "I will see you in twenty weeks"

Amy left the hospital with excitement, she couldnt stop looking at her scan picture but she knew she had to give the other one to Sonic. She started to walk in the opposite direction to post the other picture of _their_ baby. She sighed as she got to the front door, she posted the picture through the letter box and walked away.

/

Sonic picked up the card and opened it, there stood the scan of the baby. He rolled his eyes "Please, she isn't pregnant" he walked up to the trash can, ripped the picture up and threw it away "Sally? How is your nose?"

Sally's nose was broken when Amy punched her 5 weeks ago but now its slightly bruise, she said she is fine. Sonic decided he needs to see the others since he hasn't seen them for a few weeks, he left Sally to recover while he kissed her good bye. Sally went up to the pin and pulled out the ripped picture of the scan picture, she saw that it had Amy's name on it in the top left corner, she started to shake.

"That pink brat, she is telling the truth" she said with anger in her voice "I will get her one day, how dare she lie like this. What a slut" she grunted, she then grabbed her lighter and set the picture on fire, she grinned "That baby is good as dead"

**Oohh Sally you evil bitch, looks like Sonic still isn't convinced that he is the father, I wonder what is gonna happen, now there will be a question on my profile, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	6. Protection Begins

**Another chapter is here, now that person who has reviewed me AGAIN, do you think its funny to insult me!? Ive been to school and college thank you very much, I have a slight learning disability so that means im not very smart, so f**k off and leave me and this story alone, so get it throught your head you prat.**

Since Amy didn't wanna go home yet straight after her appointment, she decided to go to Cream's house. Cream's mother, Vanilla has been such a huge help throughout Amy's pregnancy so far and she was grateful. But a question was running through her mind, Boy or Girl? She is hoping for a girl so it would look so much like her and nothing like the father. She sighed while walking down the street that leads to Cream's.

"I knew what he has done" she said while sniffing "He has either threw it in the trash or used to wipe his stupid blue ass"

Cream's house came into view, the Autumn leaves have completely covered Cream's front yard, she walked up to the gate ad opened it but she was stopped by a voice, it was calling her name. She turned round and saw Blaze running up to her "Hey Amy, How are you?"

She smiled "Hey Blaze, _we're_ fine" she grinned "I've just came back from my appointment"

Blaze's smiled widen, she knew it was about Amy's baby "Really? How did that go?"

Amy just grinned at her friend as she started to walk up the Cream's front door, Blaze followed her and looked around for Sally or Sonic. She knew what happened between her and Sally, the phone call between her and Sonic. Ever since she knew, Blaze has been looking out for Amy since then.

Amy knocked on the door, she could hear footsteps and then the door flung open. There stood Cream in a pretty long sleeved pink dress that stopped under her knees, her ears were up in a ponytail since they are getting longer and on her feet she had white bed socks on to keep her feet warm "Hey Amy ad hi Miss Blaze"

They both greeted back and walked inside. Vanilla was in the kitchen making some hot chocolate, she came in with a tray with 4 steaming mugs with marshmallows. Blaze and Amy sat down and each grabbed a mug "Hello Amy honey, how are you?"

Amy took a sip from her mug and sighed in delight as it started to warm up her insides "I'm great, and so is my little one"

Vanilla smiled at that answer "That's good dearie, have you heard from Sonic?"

Amy then suddenly turn sad at that question, she hasn't heard from Sonic since the phone call 5 weeks ago, she shook her head as in no "No…I posted a picture of the scan at his home though"

"Was that today Amy?" asked Cream while drinking her hot chocolate "Do you have the picture?"

Amy giggled at her best friend, she has always wanted to know what Amy has hidden, then another knock was at the door, Vanilla went to answer it and it was Rouge, Knuckles, Tails and Silver.

"BABY!" Silver yelled excitedly, he ran up towards Blaze, picked her up and kissed her on the cheek, she blushed, after a month being together she still blushes round him "I've missed you Blaze"

She smiled at her boyfriend and kissed his cheek in return "I've missed you too Silver"

Amy had slight jealousy while looked at Blaze and Silver being all lovey dovey with each other. It hurts her that Sonic doesn't love her or their child that he denies. Blaze then walked back to her seat next to Amy "Why are you guys here?"

Rouge sat folded her leg over her other while hovering slightly in there air in the living room "Well hun, you forgot what I do for a living" she grinned "A little birdy told me that you went to the hospital today…to check your 'bun in the oven'"

Amy blushed "Umm yeah"

"Really Amy? You have the picture?" asked Tails "I wanna see"

Amy smiled and pulled out the scan picture, she gave it to Tails and he started to pass it round, all the girls awed at the picture while the guys just smiled at it. Amy is glad that she has all of her friend supporting her, then the door flung open.

Evryone saw who it was, it was Sonic the hedgehog and everyone had an angry look on their faces. They heard from Tails what happened, they weren't pleased that he came here

"Hey guys, Amy is starting a rumour" he said "She is pretending that she is pregnant with my kid so she can have me, can you believe her?" but he didn't know Amy was here

No one said a word, Blaze held a hand over to protect Amy while having her other hand on fire, Tails' tails twitched in anger while having a glare, Cream folded her arms in anger, Rouge had a face like she wanted to kill, Silver's hands started to glow blue, Knuckles was cracking his knuckles ready while Vanilla stormed up to Sonic. "You've got a nerve stepping here"

Sonic saw that everyone was angry with him "Err, I had a good reason"

"GIVE US A REASON! I BEG YOU!" yelled Knuckles as his fist were clenching "YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!"

Amy looked over Blaze's shoulder but she couldn't see properly since everyone was in front of her, she had fear in her eyes.

"Hey Knux, I'm just saying the truth" he said "And why am I an asshole?"

Rouge flew up at him while glaring at him "YOU ARE SUCH A HORRIBLE HEDGEHOG! YOU GOT AMY PREGNANT AND YOU DON'T CARE!"

He rolled his eyes "Oh please, like she is pregnant. I know for a fact that she isn't, I did not get her knocked up"

Silver couldn't take it, he used his power and lifted Sonic from the ground "Sonic, all you care about is your stupid retarded wedding and that skank you are marrying. You don't care what Amy is feeling right now, she needs you"

Vanilla knew Silver was right, Sonic doesn't care at all. She made Silver throw him out of her house. Silver moved Sonic with his power, done a quick swipe with his arms and Sonic flew out the door. Everyone then started to calm down after a few minutes. They all turned and looked at Amy who was crying again.

"Thank you" she sobbed "I'm gonna need all the help I can get, if Sonic wont step up till this baby arrives or after the birth. Then I don't want him in his child's life"

Everyone was speechless about what Amy has just said. They need to come up with a plan to convince Sonic to step up during Amy's pregnancy or after having the baby. But right now all they could was comfort Amy while Amy's hands resting on her stomach and it felt like her baby was crying with her.

**Poor Amy, she is getting worse everyday. I hope the others can convince Sonic soon before Amy makes up her mind, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	7. Baby's Room

**Hey guys, im gonna update everyday on a week day but not on the weekend, so keep that in mind, now I saw a review that someone wants Shadow to appear in this story, he will appear half way through the story, if I forget remind me ok, now to chapter 7**

Its been another month since Sonic turned up at Vanilla's house unexpectedly, Amy is now 3 months pregnant and under her shirt you can see a small bulge coming through, Amy is really excited that she is beginning to show. Her first trimester has just ended which was morning sickness, headaches, tender breasts and heartburn. She is now entering her second trimester that includes mood swings, increase of appetite, slight backaches and increase od urinating. She is surprised that after all this stress and crying that has been put on her after these 3 months, she has hasn't had a miscarriage.

Amy was shopping at the mall, it is now November so even though its early. Tails and Knuckles are back at her place changing the guest room into a nursery, while Amy is out buying a few baby things such as clothes, bottles and all the other stuff. Everyone single person was looking at her and it made her very uncomfortable

"HEY TAKE IT PICTURE SO IT CAN LAST LONGER!" she yelled at the crowd, her mood swings were kicking in "GO ON, BEAT IT LL OF YOU!"

Everyone didn't need to be told twice so they quickly left the pink hedgehog, Amy started to calm down and found the shop she was looking for, 'Babies 'R' Us' she smiled at the name, she has been in there a few times when Vanilla was pregnant with Cream when she was 6 years old. She walk into the shop and it EVERYTHING in here.

The shop clerk saw her walk "Hello miss, how may I help you?"

"Yes, I'm here to buy some baby items" she said while gentry rubbing her bulge "I'm three moths along, I need bottles, soft toys, clothes and dummies"

The clerk nodded "Of course miss, if you like to follow me"

Amy was in the shop for 2 hours straight. She picked 4 baby bottles, 2 yellow dummies, a few baby onesies which were cream, yellow and white, she picked out the most cutest toy which was a soft brown bunny that says 'My First Toy' on its little foot. She decided to give it to her baby when he or she arrives. She paid for the things and left the shop.

"Hmm I wonder how Tails and Knuckles are getting on?" she wondered when she left the mall "I hope that they are okay"

While she was walking down the street, she saw Sally walking in the same direction. She knew she couldn't hide since it's too late "Hey single mother, how are you and your fake child?" she grinned "Don't think this will make Sonic love you, he loves me and he will marry me"

Amy glared at her while holding her shopping "Like I care, all I want from him is to be a father to this child"

Sally still grinned at her but in an evil way "Please, you and I both know he isn't the father. So don't lie you little pink brat, my Sonic will never cheat"

Amy didn't have time for her excuses so she just walked away from Sally, but Sally on the other hand knew what she had to say. She went up to whisper in Amy's ear "He ripped up the ultrasound picture and burnt it to ashes"

Amy stopped in her tracks and pointed her nose against Sally's with a glare on her face "I knew he did it you stupid girl, I know him a lot more that you do and I will tell him that you are a such a cheater"

She just laughed "Like he will believe you, all I can see is that you won't have a future with that retarded baby of yours, I hope it kills you while giving birth Pinky, you aren't fit to be a mother and no one will love you" then she walked away laughing. Amy's ears flatten and she felt tears coming, How dare she say that to her? It hurt her very much.

/

Amy made it back to her house; she knew it was open because Knuckles and Tails were inside. She opened her door and placed her shopping by her coat hanger. She went into the kitchen to make some tea. She place to hot mugs and went upstairs to the guest room. Tails and Knuckles were putting something on the door, It said 'Baby's room'.

"Hey guys, thought you would like some tea?" smiled Amy

Knuckles took one mug while Tails took the other "Phew, it's all done Amy"

Amy started to get excited while she was drinking her tea "Mind if I take a look?"

"Sure, let me get the door for you" said Knuckles as he turned the door knob, what Amy saw was total breath-taking.

The walls were a lovely cream colour and on the left wall it had a big brown teddy bear sleeping that was painted on, there was set of drawers with a changing mat on top of it, a wardrobe that was next to the set of draws. The floor was wooden that looked really shiny, in the centre of the room was a big white crib that had mattress and the duvet that was cream with a brown bunny on it hugging a carrot and there was a mobile hanging above the crib that had little bears on them.

"Oh my gosh" she said "Guys, I love it"

She ran up to them and gave them a big hug "You did all this in two hours?"

Tails chuckled "Well, Knuckles moved all the guest room items. While he moved something I got on with it, im glad you like it Amy. Everyone brought something for this room, Knuckles brought the wardrobe, Cream brought the changing mat, Rouge brought the set of draws, Vanilla brought the crib, Blaze brought the mobile, Silver brought the mattress and I brought the duvet"

Amy felt like crying, she has never been so happy "Im still grateful" then she remembered about something "Guys, I ran into Sally today"

Knuckles and Tails looked at each other with an angry look "What did she want?" grunted Knuckles as he folded his arms

Amy sighed "She hopes I die during labour"

"WHAT!?" yelled Tails "HOW DARE SHE!?"

Knuckles shook his head in disgust "I don't know what Sonic sees in her? I mean she is one nasty piece of work. I've seen her cheat on Sonic countless of times during this relationship"

Amy and Tails agreed, they've seen it a few times too. Sally has been cheating on Sonic during their relationship and Sonic doesn't know. He deserves to know soon, he is getting married in 6 months to her and in that month they get married, Amy would have the baby by then.

"So when is your next scan?" asked Tails trying to change the subject

"It's in two months, I get to see what sex the baby is gonna be but I'm gonna keep it a surprise" she said "But I hope it's a girl"

Knuckles nodded "Yeah, I think all of us do. Don't let Sally get you down Amy, we all hate her and Sonic doesn't care about his friend's feelings or yours, just try and forget it for now okay?"

Amy nodded "You better get home, _we're_ hungry and thanks for doing the room" Amy reached into her jean pockets and pulled out $40, $20 for each.

"Am-Amy, we can't accept this" Tails said

"Yes you can, you've done my baby's room" she smiled "You deserve it"

They both smiled, they thanked her ad left. Amy walked up to the crib and ran her hand over the top, she was getting excited but she was nervous at the same time. Sonic won't know what he will be missing on.

**Looks like Amy was TOO excited, the room is finished already XD man Sally is such a bitch, and it looks like she is a cheater too oh btw dummies is British for Pacifiers, I hope I spelt it right for you guys from America , review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	8. The Real Side Of Sally

**OMG! Thanx so much for all these reviews, im glad that this story is becoming a big hit. For all you Sally haters in this story, she will get what she deserves in this, enjoy**

Blaze just heard from Amy what Sally said to her, she was absolutely disgusted. Blaze was just walking through own with a glare on her face and you could see that she has flames in her eyes, She was on her way to speak to Sonic since she wanted to kick some sense to him.

"That stupid cow" she muttered "I will get my hands on her when I see her, and kick some sense into that blue hedgehog"

Blaze then made it to Sonic's house, she knocked on the door very firmly and powerful. Sonic answered the door and was surprised that Blaze was there "oh Blaze, what brings you here?"

Blaze glared at him slightly "Can I talk to you?"

Sonic just nodded and moved as side so she can walk through, she sat down in the arm chair while Sonic sat across her looking slightly nervous "Whats up?"

Blaze just sighed while looking at him "You need to stop being so cruel towards Amy, she is pregnant with your child and she doesn't need all the stress" she explained "She is scared of you and Sally"

Sonic had no choice to take this into his mind "Look, I half believe Amy now since she is starting to show round her stomach, but I know that the baby isn't mine and what has Sally got to do with this?"

"She has been threatening Amy for two months" Blaze felt her anger build up "SHE TOLD AMY THAT SHE HOPE SHE DIES DURING LABOUR!"

Sonic's eyes widen, he didn't want Amy to die during labour but he knew Sally wont stay things like that "Sally would never say things like that, she has a good heart-"

"A GOOD HEART!?" she yelled "SHE IS A TOTAL BITCH SONIC! HOW CAN YOU LOVE SOMEONE LIKE THAT!? YOU HAVE IGNORED EVERYONE BECAUSE OF HER!"

He just sank into his chair, Blaze was right. He sighed "Alright, I will have a talk with her when she gets here oka-"

"GOOD! AND WHILE YOU ARE AT IT, YOU BETTER TALK TO AMY!" She yelled as she opened the door "SHE IS THE MOTHER TO YOUR BABY! AND YOU BETTER TALK TO HER SOON! OH AND BY THE WAY, THE SKANK YOU ARE MARRYING…TURNS OUT TO BE CHEATING ON YOU!"

Blaze slammed the door behind her, Sonic was shocked. Is Sally really cheating on him? "No she can't be, she loves me…right?"

/

Blaze was still angry after shouting at Sonic but then she saw Sally in the park with some guy, she quickly hid behind a tree and she got her phone out. The person that Sally was with was a male cat who was REALLY attractive, he had yellow fur with purple eyes. He had 3 spike stud earrings in his right ear, he was wearing a black t-shirt with a cross pendent round his neck, he also had ripped jeans and black sneakers.

Blaze tapped the camera app on her phone to get evidence. She saw them sitting down on the park bench making out.

"Oh Sally, you are so hot" he said in a lust voice "When are you gonna dump that blue guy?"

Sally grinned at him "Well Spikey, im gonna marry him but I wanna continue this cheating cause I love you more than that blue hedgehog. He doesn't know im cheating and I wanna keep it that way"

Spikey just grinned at her "You are one bad girl Sally and I _like_ bad girls"

Sally then pulled his face towards hers and started to make out again. Blaze quickly took a picture but it had a flash on it, Sally and Spikey broke apart. Sally said that she will meet up with Spikey at his place. Sally saw Blaze appear behind the tree.

"What are you doing here freak?" Sally asked "Its rude to invade privacy you know"

Blaze didn't care, she put the phone behind her back and she clicked a button. She pressed 'SEND' "You've got a nerve, how dare you cheat on Sonic and harass Amy"

Sally just grinned and done a evil laugh "Amy is a little slut, hasn't she heard of protection? And im only with Sonic for fame, I never loved him"

Blaze's anger was getting out of control, her hands were now on fire from her rage "YOU STAY AWAY FROM AMY AND TELL SONIC THE TRUTH!"

"NEVER YOU FIRE FREAK!" yelled Sally "AMY NEEDS TO DIE! THAT BABY OF HERS WILL BE GLADLY TO KILL HER!"

Blaze's flames started to get bigger "YOU ARE A SLUT SALLY, EVERYONE KNOWS WHAT YOU ARE, AMY DESERVES TO BE A MOTHER MORE THAN ANYONE AND PEOPLE LIKE YOU WONT BE ABLE TO STOP HER!"

Blaze started to walk away, her flames died down but she heard Sally run up to her with her fist ready, Blaze turned round with her palm in front of her. She caught Sally's fist in her hand, she squeezed it and steam started to come out between Sally's fingers, Sally started to scream in pain and tears were coming down her face while glaring at Blaze.

Blaze just ginned at her crying in pain "That is what Amy is going through…pain and tears, now I will say it again…LEAVE-AMY-ALONE!"

Blaze then let go of Sally's hand and walked away looking happy. Sally fell to the floor holding her burnt hand, she saw that her fur was fall off of her hand, it had red burn marks and it was sizzling. She still had tears running down her face, she glared at the direction Blaze went. If this wont teach her a lesson then what will?

"That freak" she muttered and grinned "No one will believe her, Sonic will believe me and me only. Amy on the other hand is a coward, well its time I shall put her in her place. No one messes with Sally Acorn who gets away with it, Sonic will be mine and mine only then poor little Amy will be a single mother. Im gonna make her pregnancy a living hell"

**YAHOO! GO BLAZE! XD looks like Sally isn't done yet :o and now we saw the real side of her, she is only with Sonic for fame, that is so horrible, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	9. Sonic Knows

**Im back :D a new chapter is here, I enjoyed the last chapter with Blaze and Sally, so cool, enjoyed this chapter**

Amy was having a nap up in her bed in the mid-afternoon; this pregnancy is making her tired nearly all the time. She looked very comfortable till she heard a noise, it was her phone vibrating. She groaned "Oh this better be good"

She yawned as she reached for her phone, she touched a button and it lit up. It was a message from Blaze. She pressed the messaging button and she gasped in surprise and shock. It was a picture of Sally making out with some guy.

"Oh my gosh" she said "She really is cheating"

She decided to call Blaze ad it started to ring, Blaze answered "Hi Blaze, so you caught her?"

"_Well yeah, I was talking with Sonic about what he has done and stuff, I was on my way home and I saw her in the park with a guy"_

"So what did you do?"

"_Well, I hid up behind a tree and I heard that Sally has been cheating on Sonic for freaking months. She said that she has never loved Sonic and she was only with him for fame"_

"That's horrible, I knew she was a cheater"

A knocked was heard

"Blaze, I have to go someone is at my front door"

"_If its Sally, don't answer it ok I'll see you later"_

Amy quickly hung her phone and walked downstairs. She was rubbing her eyes since she is so tired. She opened the door and she had a glare on her face "What do you want?"

"Ames please I wanna talk to you" this voice belong to Sonic "Can I come in?"

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE COMING IN!" Amy yelled "YOU HAVE MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL THESE PAST THREE MONTHS! DON'T THINK I FORGIVE YOU!"

Sonic's eyes moved from her face to her stomach, he saw that she saw now starting to show "Look, I cant remember what I did but I know that I didn't knock you up"

Amy's glared hardened "YOU WAS THE ONLY PERSON I SLEPT WITH SONIC! YOU WAS DRUNK OUT OF YOUR MIND! AND LOOK WHAT I GOT AT THE END OF IT!" she pointed at her showing stomach "IM GONNA BE A SINGLE MOTHER IN SIX MOTHS SONIC! NOW GO AWAY!"

Sonic stared to glare back "Fine, whatever don't think getting pregnant changes everything. When the baby arrives I want a DNA test" Then he walked away

Amy slammed the door with such force, Sonic wants a DNA test. She sighed and decided to go back to bed to continue her nap, she got changed into her pjs and slipped back into bed and fell back asleep within seconds.

/

Amy woke up again a few hours later, she saw that the sun was setting. It was 6pm in the evening so it means its time for dinner. She put on her dressing gown and was about to make her way downstairs but she saw that the nursery door was open. She peeked inside and Sonic was there, how did he get in here?

Sonic was just looking at the crib and ran his hand on it, what is he doing? "I'm such a jerk, everyone is right I don't care about anyone anymore, I knew Sally was cheating but I'm just pulling her along. When the wedding arrives I'm gonna tell her straight that I don't love her anymore" Sonic walked over to the window and jumped out.

Amy walked into the baby's room to shut the window, but it made no sense…what was he doing in this room? Does he remember? Amy decided to leave it and went into the kitchen to make something to eat. She decided on something healthy which was pasta with cut up fruit and veg and a glass of milk.

While she was eating her dinner, she began to think. What was Sonic doing in the baby's room? Does he remember? She knew she had to ask him but she was doing angry and upset with him. After she finished eating, she picked her phone and called someone.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Rouge, its Amy"

"_Hey hun, how are you and the little babe?"_

"We're good, I was wondering if you could do me a favour?"

"_Sure hun, anything for you"_

"I need you to spy on Sonic and Sally"

"_Err okay why?"_

"Its complicated so can you come over and I will explain it lot better"

"_Sure, I will be there in a tick"_

Amy then hung up her, she picked up her plate and quickly washed it before Rouge comes over. Then the front door opened and Rouge was there, Rouge normally lets herself in "Hey hun, what is this about spying?"

Amy walked back into the living room and sat down "Well, I was having a nap and when I woke up the baby's door was open, Sonic was in there"

Rouge looked confused "What was he doing there?"

Amy just shrugged "Not sure, I think that he is remembering how I got pregnant?"

"Hmm I don't think so, it makes no sense to me sweetie" said Rouge "But I will spy on him for you"

Amy was grateful and she smiled "Thanks Rouge, oh I almost forgot Sonic said that he knows that Sally is cheating"

Rouge looked speechless "You're kidding? How does he know that?"

"Not sure myself, he said that he is just pulling her along and he is gonna dumped her at the wedding"

Rouge started to hover from the ground, she said bye and started to do her job for Amy. Amy still doesn't wanna talk to Sonic but she forgot to ask him something, did he REALLY burn the ultrasound picture to ashes?

"Something tells me that Sonic didn't burn the ultrasound picture" she said "He's not that cruel unless…SALLY DID IT!"

She decided to wait till she is 20 weeks pregnant to get a new one and that's 2 months away, and she will make sure he has this one without Sally knowing.

**Looks like Sonic secretly cares but Sally is causing all the trouble and how did he know that Sally is cheating? The next chapter will be Amy's second scan review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	10. Second Scan

**New chapter is here, now we get to find out the sex of Amy's baby EEEEK! Enjoy**

Christmas came and went, along came the New Year and that went too. Its now in the middle of January, the ground had fluffy white snow that was 6 inches deep. Amy is now 5 months pregnant and is on her way to her appointment, her bump was now bigger than it was 2 months ago. During those months, she hasn't seen Sally ONCE, she has seen Sonic I few times but they just ignored each other whenever they walk past each other but she knows that he secretly cares.

She made it to the hospital and made her way to the 25th floor to have her second scan. There was a note on the door that said 'I've gone to help a lady have her baby at the moment, I will be back in 20mins'

Amy sighed and sat on the one of the chairs outside her office, she was just minding her own business till someone sat next to her. She turned and there was a male dog, he looked round his mid-30. He looked nervous "Hi miss, how far along are you?"

"Oh, im five months" replied Amy "Im guessing you are a first time father?"

He nodded "Yes, me and my wife have been trying for ten years but we weren't very successful but she got pregnant round the spring last year"

Amy nodded "That's good, you are treasure this child for the rest of your life, if he or she is special"

He thanked her and chuckled "We're having a girl, and yes I will treasure her. She is a miracle baby"

Amy smiled at that, then the doors opened it was Crystal, Amy's midwife "Sir, you may go through to see your wife and your daughter"

"Congratulations sir" said Amy "I wish you luck"

He thanked Amy "Thanks and good luck to you"

Crystals opened the ultrasound room and Amy went inside to get on the bed and to lift up her shirt "Now Amy, how has the pregnancy been?"

"It's been good, no more morning sickness that's for sure" she laughed "But other than that, its been good"

Crystal smiled at that "That's good, now I'm gonna do what we did before ok" she got the heartbeat machine and placed the item on her belly, the baby's heart was still going strong "Its getting strong so that's good to hear"

Amy smiled at that, and then Crystal turned on the ultrasound machine, placed the jelly and her stomach and started to find it with the item. Amy looked at the screen and there it was. It has improved when she last saw it, it now has its little fingers, its legs are slightly longer, the stubs on its head were now growing to become quills. Amy felt like crying, she felt love when she saw it.

"It's a healthy size" said Crystal "Fingers are now formed, the stubs are going into quills, everything is going well, now do you wanna know the gender?"

Amy nodded her head really quick "Yes please"

Crystal smiled to have a look at the screen, she frown "Hmm, the little one wont move its legs so we can have a look, come one little one move those legs"

Crystal tried but fail, it didn't wanna move its legs "Sorry Amy, doesn't look it will move its legs anytime soon"

Amy frowned too but she let it go "Oh, its fine I guess I can wait till next time"

She nodded and she printed off 2 pictures of the baby and placed them in a different card that said on the front 'I'm getting bigger' and handed them to her "Now Amy, your last appointment is when you are thirty two weeks and I don't wanna see till the labour kicks in okay?"

She nodded "Ok thanks a lot, oh I forgot to asked when is it due"

She smiled "Your baby will be due on the first of May"

Amy froze in fear and shock. May the 1st was Sonic's wedding to Sally, that means he has a choice get married or see Amy have the baby.

"O-oh thank you" rushed Amy as she quickly left. She put the pictures in her pocket incase she runs into Sally along the way. She left the hospital to go to Sonic's to post the image through but something caught her attention, it was a poster of…her, and tears started to form

_Who is the father to Amy Rose's baby? Who finds him will get a $1000 reward for finding him, remember she is a liar and I know that my Sonic isn't the daddy, I hope she dies during labour and remember the reward_

_Sighed Sally Acorn, the sexy fiancé to Sonic the Hedgehog_

Amy pulled it off the street lamp, her tears were spilling from her eyes. How could she do this to her? They were all over the street where she was, she took another one to give to Sonic. She quickly sped walked to Sonic's house to post the poster and the picture.

/

Sonic heard his letter box open, he picked up the card that says 'I'm getting bigger', he flipped it open and saw the picture of the baby inside, he had to admit it's starting to look like him but he still isn't convinced, he knew Sally was upstairs so he took the picture out and quickly put it in his wallet. Then he picked up the picture and he was shocked

"What the?" he said "What the hell?"

Sonic turned his glance to upstairs, he ran upstairs and went to his room were Sally was, she was talking to someone so he pressed his ear against the door.

"I know right, I hope they work cause I know that Sonic isn't her baby's daddy. I mean she isn't fit to be a mother and I hope those posters work so-"

The door flung opened and Sonic didn't look Happy on bit, Sally hung up her mobile and bit her lip "So-Sonic"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" he yelled at her "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?"

Sally didn't know what to say at all "Sonic, I just wanna help her that's all"

"THAT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE HELPING TO ME! BY PUTTING A REWARD ON THERE! THAT'S CRUEL!"

Sally just rolled her eyes at him "Oh please, you are cruel to that pink brat anyway"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER A PINK BRAT! YOU BETTER GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER SALLY OR THE WEDDING IS OFF!" he then walked downstairs, Sally just grinned when he left

"oh Sonic, the wedding will still be on" she said "You love me but im in love with someone else, I will make sure that that baby wont grow soft on you"

**Sally is getting worse people, oohh looks like Amy is having the baby on Sonic's wedding day not good, so that means he has a choice either get married to a cheater or witness the birth of his baby, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	11. Shadow And Occlumency

**My gosh, thanx for the review guys it means a lot, remember I will do 1 or 2 updates on weekdays but not on the weekends, enjoy**

Rouge was hanging upside down outside Sonic's house, she was shocked that Sonic has stood up for Amy cause of those posters. Sally is gonna get it, Maybe Sally is jealous that Amy is pregnant and she isn't, Rouge knew that she didn't wanna hear anymore that comes out of Sally's mouth. She removed her legs from the tree branch and back flipped off.

"Looks like Sally is getting worse" she said "I will tell everyone about what I've just heard"

Her wings started to flap and she started to fly towards Vanilla's house since she is giving Amy parenting lessons. While she was flying above the trees she saw someone familiar, she smiled and glided down in front of this person.

"Hey Shadow" she greeted "Its great to see you"

Shadow has changed over these past couple of years but people hardly saw him because of his job that keeps him busy, he had on black/grey jeans with silver chains dangling from them, his shirt was a blood red button up shirt, he still has his traditional hover shoes and he has 3 stud earrings in his right ear.

"Hello Rouge" he said "What have you been up to?"

Rouge smiled at Shadow, its been ages since she has last seen him "Well, since Amy is pregnant we've all be-"

"Hold it, Rose is knocked up?" he said "WHO DID IT!? I WANNA TEAR HIM TO SH-"

Rouge totally forgot that Amy and Shadow have a brother/sister relationship "Calm down Shadow, we all know who did it but his slutty girlfriend is being a problem"

Shadow started to calm down slightly "Who's girlfriend?"

"Sonic's"

Shadow's eyes started to go more red from anger "So faker go Rose knocked up? And his girlfriend is causing trouble?"

Rouge nodded her head "Yes, she has been horrible towards Amy for months and she doesn't know when to quit. And plus Sonic denies getting Amy pregnant and he thinks that he didn't do it"

Shadow hates to see Amy be upset but he is gonna help in any way he can "Maybe I can help with his blank memories"

Rouge looked confused at his response "Err how?"

"I've been practising a new power that is called Occlumency" he said "With that power, I can penetrate people's minds to see things that they have already saw and allows me to see"

"Is it painful?"

"Only a little but it might help, now take me to Rose"

Rouge's wings started to flap while she flew in the right direction while Shadow was skating behind her.

/

Amy was taking a break from Vanilla's lessons, she was having a glass of milk and a plate of chocolate chip cookies. Cream was upstairs playing with her toys while Blaze was outside the front door guarding the house, then she saw Rouge fly this way and she landed right in front of her.

"Hey Blaze, look who I found" she smiled

Blaze started to smile when she saw the figure "SHADOW! OH MY GOSH!"

Shadow chuckled slightly "Hey fire cat, is Rose in there?"

"Yeah, go in and surprise her" Blaze quietly opened the door, Shadow walked in and saw that Amy's back was turned. He tapped her shoulder.

"Blaze, what is it now?" she said

"Well, I'm not Blaze" he said, Amy turned round and gasped. Amy started to get all giggly and she hugged him and he hugged her back.

"SHADOW! ITS BEEN SO LONG!" she yelled with excitement "What have you been up to?"

Shadow took a seat beside her and started to explain "Well, just been busy with my job and that included going to other countries and I have been learning Occlumency"

Amy looked slightly confused "Occlumency?"

Shadow started to explain what it does, Amy started to think. Maybe Shadow can help Sonic remember get Amy pregnant? "Shadow do you think you can help him remember?"

He nodded "I will try my best Rose but it works a lot better when he is asleep"

"So when will you sneak in?"

His eyes went to her swollen stomach, he gently ran his hand on it "I will do it when you are nearly due so I can practise, I haven't fully got the hang of it yet"

She nodded and smiled at Shadow agreeing to help her "Thanks Shadow, you're the bes-"

"SALLY GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" that voice belonged to Rouge

Amy started to get uncomfortable and Shadow saw that "Wait here"

/

Sally was outside Cream's house to get to Amy but Blaze and Rouge were guarding he door. Then Shadow opened the door "Who is this?"

"That there Shadow, is the bitch who has been hurting both Amy AND Sonic" said Blaze while her hand slit up in flames

Sally looked angry about being called a bitch but she saw Shadow "Oohh you must be the baby's daddy?"

Rouge was about to say but Shadow pulled her back, Shadow walked up to Sally with a death glare "If you must know, I haven't seen Rose for three or four years. I have seen you around before, you are one bad piece of work"

Sally looked scared of the sight of Shadow but he kept talking "Rose is like a sister to me so you better shut your mouth"

Sally on the other didn't "I will not you devil hedgehog, that pink brat is such a slut"

Shadow's eyes started to change colour into magenta purple, he grinned "Prepare yourself"

Amy looked through the front door along with Vanilla and Cream. Sally started to back away from Shadow, and was about the runaway but Blaze and Rouge grabbed her arms and held her in front of Shadow. He grinned at her being so scared and purple aura started to form in his palms "LEGILIMENS!"

Sally started to scream in pain and wanted to hold her head but Rouge and Blaze held onto her arms tightly. Shadow saw all of the memories about what Sally has been doing to Amy, all the name calling and also what plans she has in mind. He decided he has had enough, he muttered the word so he can leave "Monvivou"

/

Rouge and Blaze saw it was over because Sally has stopped scream, they let go of Sally's arms and she fell to the floor in pain while holding her head, Shadow picked her up by the collar of her shirt and they were face to face "If I ever see you call Rose a slut or anything, I will come and hunt you down"

Then he dropped her as she kept holding her head to get rid of the pain, Amy had her hands on her stomach and made her way towards Shadow "Thank you Shadow, _we're_ both grateful"

Shadow knew that she was referring to her and her baby, he smiled at her slightly "Anything for you Rose, now I better practise for faker to remember"

Then he was gone in a flash. Amy was grateful to have someone like Shadow that treats her with respect, then she grunted at a little push, she didn't know what it was but then she felt it again. She looked down and started to smile.

She felt her baby kick for the first time.

**Good for Shadow :D looks like he has a new power and he is gonna use it on Sonic soon, Sally had it coming :D review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	12. Baby Shower

**OMG OMG OMG nearly 100 reviews :D keep them coming people, now that review that I like Harry Potter well…im a HUGE fan of Harry Potter, pretty much I have my room overed in posters, I have the t-shirts, Hermiones time-turner, a wand and the Griffindor robes and tie, enjoy this next chapter**

Amy is getting bigger every day, she is now 6 months pregnant. Her baby is now kicking away nearly all day but it goes to sleep at night, the kicks sometimes hurt from time to time but she has to live with it for now. Her friends have popped by to see how she is getting on and to see if she was okay.

She sighed in happiness "I cant wait to have this baby, its gonna be exciting"

The baby kicked back in response, she smiled "You cant wait either can you?"

She got up from the sofa with slight difficulty to make some lunch, she made herself a cheese and ham sandwich and she made 4 of them. She also grabbed an apple and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

She walked back into the living room and started to eat her lunch, while she was eating there was a knock at her front door. She got upto answer it and there stood Silver at the door "Silver? What are you doing here?"

She noticed that Silver was dressed up quite smart and he was carrying something in his palms "Any reason why you are dressed up nice?"

He chuckled "Well, I cant tell you but you need to dress up nice too"

Amy looked confused but then she decided to walk up the stairs so Silver used his psychic powers so she can get up there safely. Amy waddled into her room and picked out a maternity long sleeve shirt that has pink flowers on them, she put on some black leggings and her trainers.

Silver used his powers again to get her back downstairs "Thanks Silver"

He smiled "You're welcome, now I got ordered to make you wear this blindfold"

"Err why?"

"It's a surprise"

Amy just shrugged while Silver put on the blindfold, Amy couldn't see a thing but the Silver placed his hands on her shoulders and started to move her forward, it wasn't a long walk so after 10 minutes of walking they made it to their destination.

"Can I take it off now?" asked Amy

"Hold on" Silver opened the door and took of Amy's blindfold, and she gasped. There was balloons and banners everywhere, a food table that had a big cake in the middle and the big banner on the wall that said 'Congratulations' Amy then realised that this is a baby shower.

"Thi-This is a baby shower" she said then everyone came from the kitchen when they heard her "Oh my gosh, guys thank you"

Vanilla smiled "You're welcome sweetie, we thought you could have some fun so I came up with the baby shower idea"

Amy thanked everyone for the idea. As the baby shower went on everyone was eating and chatting away then it was time for presents. Cream made Amy sit in the big arm chair since its her baby shower. Cream picked up hers first.

"I hope you like it Amy" she said while her face started to flush up "Mama gave me the money to buy it"

Amy opened he present and there in the box was a tiger bouncer, you place the big tweezer like things on the door frame and the baby can bounce in it, "Oh Cream thank you, this can be handy when my baby is older"

Vanilla gave Amy her's next "This will keep your little one entertained when it's a month old"

Amy opened it and in there was a mat with all pretty designs such as lions, zebras and all different animals, there were 2 bendy poles with a little mirror and 2 little rattles hanging on them "Thanks so much Vanilla"

Rouge gave Amy her one next "This will make your kid extra cute"

Amy looked slightly worried but she opened the box anyway, there was 2 little outfits. The outfits were the same which were 2 onesies that had a yellow duck on the far right, one was blue and the other was pink "Well Rouge, you did the right thing getting both since I don't know what im having"

Knuckles gave Amy a small box "This will help the kid out in the future"

She opened the present and inside was some kind of pendent "Knuckles what is this?"

"It's an Emerald Pedant, it goes back for generations in my family and what it does is that it will glow when the baby is stressed or in pain, the emerald will help calm it down when a parent arrives"

Amy's smile went bigger when she heard it "So this is a piece of the master emerald?" and Knuckles nodded "Wow thanks Knuckles"

Blaze and Silver brought their gift together "We brought this together we hope you like it"

Amy opened the present and it was a baby bath tub, which had the baby bath products and a 2 little yellow towels "Aww thanks guys"

Tails was the last person to give Amy his gift, so he ran into the kitchen the wheeled it in, Amy was so surprised. Tails made a push chair, it was made of stainless steel that had yellow stairs on it, inside the glass had a comfy mattress and pillow and there was also buttons on the handle. "Amy, these buttons all have something to do with this push chair, the red button is to open the glass covered roof. The green one is the play lullaby's and the yellow one is to adjust the temperature inside"

Amy was so happy about this push chair but then she realised it was all white "Umm why is it white?"

"Ahh, since you don't know what gender you are having. When the baby is placed in it for the first time, it will know the gender and if it's a boy it will turn blue and if it's a girl it will turn pink"

Amy thanked everyone for the presents but then she noticed a big box right by the cake, she walked up to it but it didn't have a note on it "Anyone know who sent this?"

Everyone shook their heads as in no, Amy decided to walk home along with the gift under her arms. When she got home, she went upstairs into her room and opened the gift. There was a letter and loads of stuffing, she opened the envelope and started to read

_Dear Amy_

_I would like to apologise about the way I have been acting these past few months. I didn't mean to do it, I just snapped. Plus I know now that Sally is the cheater, Blaze sent me a picture of her and some guy but im still unconvinced that the kid id mine. Now in the box is for you and the kid on the way, in the box is a little pair of red sneakers like mine, thought they would look great on him or her. And for you there is a necklace inside and I am very sorry for what I have done._

_From Sonic_

_P.S-Say hi to the kid from me_

Amy pulled out a little pair of red sneakers with the white strap and golden buckle on them; she smiled at them and placed them on the floor. Then she pulled out a small box, inside was the necklace, it was in a shape of a heart and it said 'I Love you Mommy' tears came to her eyes, it was so beautiful.

She placed the necklace round her neck and she knew she had to find Sonic, when she left she was unaware that she is being followed.

**AWWWW good for Sonic, he has apologised to Amy and gave her pretty necklace, we all know who is following Amy, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	13. Talking With Sonic

**This will be the last update of the week, there will be a new chapter up on Monday, enjoy**

Amy was now on her way to Sonic's to thank him for the gifts, she got the feeling that she is being followed but let it go. Then all of a sudden she was backwards, she looked and there stood the guy that Sally has been seeing…Spikey the Cat. He had a frown on his face and his ears were down.

"Yo-You're that guy that Sally has been seeing" she said "What do you want?"

"I came to apologise" he said "It was my idea about the posters but Sally done the writing. I told her not to do it so horrible but she has gone too far"

Amy was shocked that he done the posters and she done the horrible writing "Its okay I gu-"

"Listen its not okay, I know all her plans and the dates she is gonna do them" he explained "She was the one who burnt the first ultrasound picture when Sonic was gone, she has been cheating on Sonic with me for about seven months. I love her and everything but she needs to stop"

Amy took all of this in, Sally was the one who burnt the first ultrasound picture "So when is her next plan?"

"Her next plan is in a few days, She is gonna go to the TV centre about the posters so let the others know so they can stop her"

Spikey then began to walk away and left Amy in the middle of the path. She was thankful that she knows what the next plan will be, she was now at Sonic's house and she heard screaming and shouting. She placed her ear on the door to listen.

"HOW DARE YOU GIVE _HER_ A GIFT FOR THAT DEVIL CHILD OF HERS!" that voice belonged to a angry Sally

"SALLY! I WAS JUST BEING FRIENDLY AND LIKE I SAID, IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER THEN THE WEDDING IS OFF!" and that voice belonged to Sonic

"WHATEVER SONIC! AT LEAST IM NOT A SLUT!" yelled Sally, she then flung the front door open and Amy stood there, Sally just glared at her and left.

Amy walked in and saw Sonic with his head in his hands, Amy sat next to him "Sonic are you okay?"

Sonic jumped up in fright and saw Amy there, he saw that Amy's belly is getting bigger "Oh hey, yeah im fine"

Amy wasn't convinced at his expression, she grabbed his hands and placed them on her pregnant stomach "Sonic, this child belongs to both of us and it has caused friction between you and Sally. I know you still unsure that you are and im gonna let you do a DNA test"

Sonic was shocked that Amy agreed to it "Wow really?"

Amy nodded sadly "Yes"

Sonic took his hands off of her stomach and placed them on his lap "Oh Amy, I don't know what to do? Sally has been yelling non-stop and I know she is cheating cause of the picture that Blaze sent me"

Amy nodded "We all knew she was apart from you, we were too scared to tell you the truth but forgiving you wont be easy for all of us…I better go"

Amy got up and kissed him on the cheek "And thanks for the gifts _Sonikku_" then she left, Sonic on the other hand has butterflies in his stomach when she called him that. She stopped it when he started to date Sally.

/

Amy started to walk home since its nearly dinner time, while she was walking she kept on hearing people talking about her such as:

'Who is the father?'

'Hasn't she heard of protection?'

'What a slut'

Amy knew she had to get home fast before someone came up to her. She quickly sped home and when she did her phone rang and she answered it

"Hello?"

"_You stay away from my Sonic"_ that voice belonged to Sally

"GO TO HELL SALLY!"

"_HELL NO! EVER SINCE YOU GOT PREGNANT YOU HAVE CAUSED TROUBLE BETWEEN US!"_

"NO I HAVE NOT! YOU HAVE BEEN CAUSING TROUBLE ON ME AND SONIC! YOU HAVE BEEN CHEATING FOR THE PAST SEVEN MONTHS!"

"…_NO I HAVENT!"_

"YES YOU HAVE! WE ALL KNOW AND I BUMPED INTO THAT GUY YOU HAVE BEEN SEEING! YOU ARE SICK IN THE HEAD!"

"_LIKE SONIC IS GONNA FIND OUT! HE DOESN'T KNOW AND I PLAN TO KEEP IT THAT WAY! IF YOU TELL HIM YOU AND YOUR DEVIL CHILD ARE DEAD!"_

Amy didn't wanna hear any more so she hung up the phone, Sonic knows that Sally is cheating so he doesn't need to be told anyway. Amy's mood swings are bad when it comes to Sally, she has been causing trouble but Blaze said that Sonic is pulling Sally along till the wedding to tell her the truth.

She went into the kitchen to cook something for dinner, she decided on a small spaghetti Bolognese. While she was cooking she started to think. She hopes that this baby comes on the day that Sonic dumps Sally on their wedding day.

"I hope that it comes sooner than later"

**Sorry it was short but I have to get ready to go to work, so looks like Sonic is getting butterflies in his belly :D maybe he is starting to fall for Amy, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	14. Spikey The Agent

**YAHOO! Thanx for the 100 reviews but there is more chapters to come :D here is chapter 14**

This day was the first day of spring, Shadow has now fully learned Occlumeny so he can use it on Sonic while he is sleeping. Shadow can stay in peoples mind no longer that 10 minutes but using it Sally was a good target, he was practising it home too but whenever he saw Sally nearby he would use Occlumency on her without her knowing he was there.

Shadow was on his way to see Amy since he hasn't seen her for about a month or so, while he was walking he bumped into someone, he looked up and grinned.

"Hey Spikey" he greeted "How's it going?"

"Shadow, what's up dude?" he said back. Shadow and Spikey both work for GUN, they are partners for missions but they had to split up most of the time but they are good friends.

"Been good…You heard anything from that girl you are seeing?" he said "Any information?"

Spikey nodded, he clicked a button on his watch and a hologram screen appeared "Yep, her drug tests came back and she has been tested for Cannabis, Heroin and Speed"

"Good thing that little machine that is" chucked Shadow "Very handy"

Spikey nodded "Yeah well, it is a tongue ring after all" Then he stuck out his tongue that had a black ball on the top and it had a little light on it that goes red, when Spikey kisses Sally he can taste everything such as food and in his case drugs.

"Good thing that it is" said Shadow "But what is it with you and piercings?"

He shrugged "Well, I like them because they make me much cooler…Anyway where are you headed to?"

"Just off the visit Rose for a while, haven't seen her in a while" He said "What about you?"

"I'm off to the headquarters to give them my information, if you see Sally let me know" said Spikey then he started to walk to the headquarters while Shadow went in the other direction.

/

Amy was humming a tune while cleaning the dishes, her baby was moving a lot more now but she is happy that it is alive and active. Her and Sonic are now on slightly good terms again but she wont forgive him for a while. The necklace that Sonic gave her was still round her neck, she let the plates drain on the rack for a few minutes before she dry's them, then someone knocked on her door.

Amy walk up to the door and Shadow was there "Shadow, its been a while"

He nodded with a slight smile "Yes it has Rose, thought I would drop by and see you"

Amy smiled and nodded "Oh of course, come in Shadow"

Shadow walked inside Amy's home, its been ages since he was last here. Everything was really comfortable "Im sorry I could be at that baby shower Rose, ive been busy with work"

Amy sat down and she sighed in relief "Oh its fine Shadow, I understand"

"So I brought you something for faker's kid" he clicked his fingers and a present appear floating above his palms, Amy looked at it with love. It was a baby basket that was being supported by a stand, it had a pillow and a little white blanket along with a mattress "I thought it would be handy for the living room and there is the same on up in your room"

Amy was speechless at this, it was perfect "Oh Shadow thank you, it was what I was missing and now everything is ready"

Shadow was glad at that "Just came by to let you know that I have fully learnt Occlumency and it will be used on faker when you are nearly due"

Amy nodded "Okay, I want him to remember but when the child is born I don't want him it its life…not yet"

Shadow understood that, after what Sonic has done to her, he doesn't blame her "Fair enough Rose, I better get going to headquarters…oh by the way, my target for the Occlumency was on Sally Slut"

Amy started to giggle "Wow, she must be afraid of you now"

Shadow nodded "See you later"

/

At GUN headquarters, Spikey finished telling the agets his information and headed for his office. He checked his phone and no messages from Sally at all. She doesn't know he is an agent and he plans to keep it that way. He started working on his laptop to check anything unusual then he noticed something, he squinted at it and made it full screen. His eyes went wide.

"Wh-what?" he said "I've gotta print this" he pressed the print button and the paper come through. He picked up his cell and dialled a number

"Shadow, you have to see this"

"_What is it?"_

"Just come to my office fast"

Then Spikey hung up and looked over the paper, he kept shaking his head in disbelieve then the door flung open and Shadow was there "What is it?"

Spiky handed him the sheet and Shadow looked it over, his eyes went wide "You sure this is true?"

"Positive"

"We better tell the commander" said Shadow and Spikey agreed, they ran out of Spikeys office. On that sheet of paper was a print screen of one of Sally's emails that was sent to Spikey and it said:

_Hey baby, Just like to say that im armed and when that baby arrives, im gonna kill it and along with that pink brat, I love you baby and I hope you join in this…crime :p xxx_

**Uh oh Sally is armed now! And I bet you didn't know that Spikey was an agent like Shadow :p and it turns out Spikey is using her for information so really he is HELPING Amy just like everyone else, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	15. Final Scan

**Now this is the last chapter for this week and a new update will be on Monday :D enjoy**

Amy is now on her to the hospital for her last and final scan, she is now 32 weeks pregnant and her belly is like a big beach ball. And her belly is gonna get an examination, she is getting extra excited now but nervous at the same time, in about a month time she will be holding her little baby in her arms. It hurt every time she walked and while the baby was moving around. She made it to the hospital and Crystal was already there

"Hey Amy" she greeted with a smile "I thought I would meet you here to help you since I knew you are much bigger now"

Amy placed one hand on her belly and the baby kicked against her palm "Thanks Crystal that would be great"

Crystal grabbed Amy's arm to help her to the elevator "Now Amy, this is the last scan and heartbeat check, also I am gonna examine your stomach to see if the baby is head first"

They made it to the ultrasound room, Crystal checked the baby's heartbeat first and it was still going strong. Then she put on some rubber gloves to see if she can feel the baby's head then she found it "Ahh that's a good baby, you are head first"

Amy was glad that her birth will be a natural birth instead of a c-section, Crystal put on the cold gel on Amy's stomach and began the ultrasound "Ahh now it's a full baby hedgehog"

Amy looked at it and started to cry. It is now a full baby hedgehog, it now has it quills, fingers, toes, a tail, nose and 2 ears…it had everything that it needed ready to greet the world "Can we check the sex?"

Crystal frowned "Nope, its too cramped up in your belly so we have to wait till the birth"

Amy felt gutted by that but she likes surprises. Crystal handed her the pictures and helped Amy off the bed "Now Amy, I need you to contact me when the labour kicks in. And make sure you do so we can get everything ready for you"

Amy nodded with a smile "Of course, I will be staying with Vanilla so she can keep an eye on me while my friend Blaze will look after the house"

/

"SONIC! WHAT IS THIS?!" yelled an angry Sally as she held up an ultrasound picture from his wallet "WE ARE GETTING MARRIED IN A MONTH AND YOU KEPT _THIS_!"

Sonic just rolled his eyes at her "Oh come on Sally, its just one picture and plus Amy is my friend" recently Sonic has been falling in love with Amy for about a month or two now. Then his eyes widen that Sally lit a lighter under the picture "Wh-what are you doing Sal?"

She grinned in an evil way "Burning it of course, Amy has ruined our lives by saying she is pregnant with your child, what a big fat lie and I know that _my_ Sonic would never cheat"

Sonic sighed and he started to turn glum, he turned round and tears stung his eyes "Fine, burn it" he muttered. Sally grinned and burnt the picture to ashes. It hurt Sonic so much.

"Now that's over and done with" she said "No more pictures of that child okay _Sonikku_"

Sonic flinched, only Amy is allowed to call him that. When Sally says it there is no love in her voice or respect, all there was is evil and he didn't like that. Sally decided to go for a walk around town, then she grinned at who she saw.

/

Amy was now walking over to Sonic's to give him the last scan picture but then she saw Sally coming "Hey slut, you look like an elephant with that belly"

Amy glared at her really hard "Says someone who looks like a tramp everyday"

Sally gasped "HOW DARE YOU!" Sally was about to slap Amy but someone grabbed her hand

"don't-you-DARE!" that voice belonged to Blaze "WHAT DID I SAY TO YOU!? LEAVE AMY ALONE!"

Amy was happy that Blaze arrived in time before Sally hit her, Sally was too angry to say something back so she left stomping off, Amy sighed in relieve "Thanks Blaze"

Blaze smiled at her "Its okay Amy, just looking out for you…where are you headed"

Amy pulled out a picture and showed, Blaze smiled at it "I was gonna post this to Sonic, but you are here now so can you do it for me?"

Blaze nodded "Sure, make sure you get to Vanilla's safely"

Blaze then ran towards Sonic's have her flames behind her. She knocked on the door and he answered "Amy told me to give you this"

Sonic took it from her and his melted at the sight, it was a baby hedgehog that was fully ready to greet the world in 6 weeks "Thanks Blaze…I don't know what to do"

Blaze looked puzzled "About what?"

"Well, I remember Rouge's party but I don't remember getting her knocked up" he said with a sigh "Everything is a blank"

Blaze didn't say a word "I better go, we don't all forgive you for what you di-"

"I know, I understand" he said "Tell everyone that im sorry, I just snapped that's all but Sally is causing all the trouble"

Blaze agreed "Yes, we know that just make sure you dump her at the wedding" then Blaze left. Sonic went into his living room while holding the scan picture, he was now slightly convinced that it could be his because it looks like him.

**Oohh Sonic is now slightly coming to his senses :D but everything is a blank and that's when Shadow steps in, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	16. The Almost Kiss

**New chapter is here, thanx for all the reviews and enjoy this chapter**

Sally was on her way to meet up with her boyfriend Spikey, she is gonna tell him about her plan to get rid of Amy and her baby for good. She rubbed her jean pocket that held as object inside and she grinned.

"Once I use this bad boy, no more pink brat" she said, she sat down on the bench o wait for Spikey. It is only 5 weeks till the wedding and 5 weeks till Amy has the baby, then she saw Spikey walking up to her "Hey babe" she said with lust in her voice.

"Hey Sally" he said with a fake smile "I got your message"

She smiled at that, Spikey always answers her messages "Great, the plan is that I'm gonna kill that pink brat and that baby after she gives birth to that little monster"

Spikey done another fake smile "And what will I be doing?"

"Glad you asked, you are going to be guarding the door while I kill her and that baby. In my pocket is a gun, I wont use till it is time"

She walked up and gave him a hard kiss on the lips "I will see you later honey" then she left

Spikey wiped his mouth in disgust "Bloody druggy" His wrist watch started to beep and he pressed the button.

"_Any new information from Sally Spikey?"_

"Yes commander, she has a gun in her pocket which she will use in five weeks' time"

"_Good work, keep on getting new information from her before we arrest her. Now come back to the headquarters to give the new information immediately"_

"Understood" he pressed the red button to end the call, he started to walk in the direction towards headquarters "Sally, I'm sorry but this is for your own good"

Spikey was unaware that someone was listen near him

/

Rouge just listen to the whole conversation, she was satisfied "Well, well, well, looks like Spikey boy is an agent and Sally doesn't know"

She jumped off the tree and started to flap her wings "This is gonna be so good, when Sally gets arrested life will be sweet"

She started to fly towards Vanilla's since Amy is staying there till she gives birth, Rouge loves being a spy since she gets some juicy information, she made it to Vanilla's and jumped through the window. Cream was on the living room floor playing on her 3DS and she didn't know Rouge was here.

"Hey sweetie"

Cream jumped out of her skin, her ears sprung up in fright and she dropped her 3DS "ROUGE YOU SCARED THE CARROTS OUT OF ME!"

Rouge giggled slightly "Sorry hun, Where's Amy?"

Cream picked up her game and also trying to calm down her heart rate "She is sleeping upstairs, her baby is making her sleepy all the time"

Rouge knew she had to wake her up but she better not "I just have something to tell her that's all"

Cream looked at her frowned "Mama doesn't want anyone going up there till Amy wakes up, it's the new rule round here"

Rouge groaned and collapsed on the sofa, she pulled out her cell to make a few calls

**3 hours later**

Amy groaned and started to wake up, she can no longer feel her baby move since it is head first. She yawned and started to get up with slight difficulty, she was wearing her maternity shirt and a pair of leggings "That was a good nap and now I'm hungry"

She put on a pair of fluffy slippers and started to walk towards the staircase but she heard voices and started to listen in.

"_So Spikey is an agent?"_

"_Yes Silver, Sally has a gun on her so we need to be extra careful and to protect Amy"_

Amy's breathing started to speed up, Sally has a gun and she is gonna use it on her. She slowly made her down the stairs to listen in more

"_So how do we stop her?"_

"_Well, looks like we need Shadow and Spikey to guard the room while Amy is birthing"_

Amy slowly made her way back upstairs into the guest room, she walked up to the window and just staired outside. She sighed and then a gust of wind went past her, she turned round and Sonic was standing there.

"Sonic? What are you doing here?" asked Amy "I thought that you was with Sally?"

Sonic shook his head and chuckled "Na, I was trying to find her so I can break up with her but I saw you at the window…what's wrong?"

Amy waddled to the bed and sat down "Everyone is talking downstairs about Sally, she has a gun and she is gonna…kill me and my baby"

Sonic's eyes widen in shock and fear "Wh-What? How did you know that?"

"Well I just heard…wait what do you mean how did I know that?"

Sonic knew he said too much but he knows Amy, she doesn't stop till she gets an answer. He sighed and sat on the bed "Sally kinda threated me with it"

"Why? What happened?"

"Well, she found the last scan picture of your baby that Blaze gave me. She pointed the gun at my head and threatened me"

Amy was surprised at this, Sally use to be a good person when Amy and her use to be friends but since Sally found out that Amy loved Sonic, she started to be cruel and heartless "Oh Sonic, I'm sorry that happened to you"

Amy placed her hand on top of Sonic's and they both blushed at the touch, Sonic's butterflies returned in his stomach. They were starting to look at each other and then all of a sudden they started to lean forward and their lips were almost touching but someone was turning Amy's door handle. Sonic blushed and quickly ran out the window.

The door opened and there stood Vanilla "Amy sweetie, you're awake and why are you all flushed up?"

Amy knew she had to make something up and she came up with something "Oh, I was slightly hot so I opened the window"

Vanilla brought that "Okay honey, call me if you need anything" then she left, Amy grabbed a pillow and screamed into it…Sonic almost kissed her.

**Sonic almost kissed her! EEEEKKKK! Fan girl mode XD review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	17. Brothers Again

**Next chapter is here, I cant believe that this story has become popular, enjoy this chapter**

2 weeks have past and no has seen Sally in those 2 weeks, Sonic was just running around town and he saw Tails. He hasn't spoken to him for months so he decided to go and talk to him. Tails felt the gust of wind and Sonic was in front of him "Tails, I just wanna say im sorry about what happened"

Tears started to swell in Tails' eyes "No im sorry, I shouldn't of snapped at you and im the worst friend ever"

Sonic shook his head and kneeled in front of him "Tails, you are a great friend to me and to everyone else. I've been a jerk and a idiot towards everyone I care about and no deserved it"

Sonic saw that tears were falling down Tails' face, Sonic wiped them from his cheeks "How can I make it up to everyone?"

Tails sniffled while rubbing his eyes "Getting rid of Sally and to see Amy have her baby"

Sonic agreed to that and he gave Tails a hug and Tails hugged him back crying loudly "Come on buddy, its gonna be alright"

Tails is glad that he and Sonic are best friends again but he kept crying while Sonic was rubbing his back "I'm still sorry Sonic, I just wanted what was best for Amy"

Sonic realised him and looked at him with a smile "I deserved it anyway, but I don't deserve any forgiveness from anyone so its fine"

Tails didn't say anything, what Sonic said was right, he doesn't need forgiveness for a long time. He ignored everyone, wouldn't help Amy through her pregnancy and being cruel to everyone "I'm gonna dump Sally soon anyway Tails and I do plan to see Amy give birth…I've also kept this"

Sonic pulled out his wallet and pulled out the baby scan picture and handed to him "You keep this one but what about the other ones?"

His ears flatten "Sally found them and burnt them"

Tails was shocked and put that scan picture back in Sonic's wallet "Amy knew she would do that, sounds like Sally is jealous"

"It has crossed my mind a few times, plus Amy has given me permission for a DNA test"

Tails understood that, Sonic had no memory of sleeping with Amy all those months ago and that reminds him, Shadow is gonna perform Occlumency on Sonic while he is sleeping tonight so he can remember "That is understandable, but we all know you are the father"

Sonic nodded at that "So we brothers again?"

"You can count on it" Tails said with a smile "You wanna grab something to eat?"

He nodded "Sure, lets go"

/

Sonic and Tails found a burger bar and they both ordered a cheese burger with fries and a coke. They started to chat while they were eating "So yeah, Amy is giving birth on May the first"

"That's on the wedding day but im just gonna tell Sally that I cant go through with it"

Tails took a sip of his coke "Sounds good, even though she wanted a private wedding so it's a good idea"

They started to eat in silence for a few minutes till Sonic blurted out something "I ALMOST KISSED AMY!"

Tails started to chock on his fries, he was coughing for 30 seconds "YOU WHAT!? You almost kissed her?"

He nodded "Yeah, we were so close till the door handle turned"

Tails was glad that Sonic was starting to fall in love with Amy who is the mother to his child, they kept talking about it for another few minutes till they finished eating. Sonic paid the bill and left. "I better go for my run now buddy, I'll see you around"

Tails smiled "Sure, see ya Sonic"

They both high-fived each other and it was great to be best buddies again

**Sorry it was so short, got a bad cold as I forgot to mention in the previous chapter. Review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	18. Its Time

**This story is almost over :( but I enjoyed writing it, enjoy this chapter**

It was the night before 1st of May, it was midnight and Sonic was in a deep sleep and he wasn't dreaming at all. Tomorrow is the day he will dump Sally and Amy has her baby. He is excited to do both things, then his Ear Twitched cause his window opened up but he was in a deep sleep. The figure quietly got through the window.

"I hope this works" he muttered, it was Shadow. His eyes went that magenta purple colour and the purple aura went on his hands "Sorry faker but this is for your own good…Legilimens"

Sonic started to twitch in his sleep but he didn't wake

**Sonic's mind**

_Shadow was now in Sonic's mind and all he saw was fog, he knew he had to remove to fog to figure out what he was dreaming of. He used his hands to remove to fog and he saw what he was looking for…Rouge's party_

"_Now lets get this idiot to remember" said Shadow as he stood there to watch the memory_

**Amy was just sitting on Rouge's couch drinking her punch and was just minding her own business. She was enjoying Rouge's party, all of her friends were hear and some people she didn't know, they all had someone to talk to except her. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder and it was Sonic.**

"**Hey Amy, what are you doing sitting here on your own?" he asked with a chuckle and also his words were slightly slurry "Can I join you?"**

**Amy knew he was drunk but she let him sit next to her "Sure, sit down"**

**Sonic sat down next to her and placed an arm round her shoulder, Amy blushed slightly "Amy, you are one pretty hedgehog"**

"**O-Oh Th-Thank you" she stuttered with a blush but she knew they weren't true since he was drunk.**

**Sonic licked his lips with lust and checked her out "I think we should find a room a little more private"**

**Before Amy could answer, Sonic grabbed her and ran up to find a spare room and they did. Amy was looking slightly scared but she is glad that Sonic will cheat on Sally with her just for one night, Amy became sexually aroused for no reason, her pupils dilated and every inch of her body was screaming for Sonic to touch her. Sonic was also sexually aroused and he quickly took off his jeans while Amy took off her skirt.**

**Sonic grinned "My bitch of a girlfriend doesn't have the hottest body like yours" Amy remember that she was a virgin but she was glad that she was gonna let Sonic have it "Now let me make love to you"**

**Amy nodded with lust in her voice "Come and take me"**

**2 hours later**

**They quickly put their clothes back on before anyone could notice, Amy was in pain slighty from losing her virginity but other than that she was fine, Sonic kissed her on the cheek and when he left the room and fell down the stairs. Amy went to see if he was alright**

"**Are you hurt Sonic?" she asked with concern in her voice**

**He chucked "Im fine Amy, by the way thanks for letting me take your virginity" then he left and Amy had a big smile on her face.**

_Shadow was really surprised at that memory, Sonic was drunk and Amy gave him permission to have sex with her. All of the fog of that memory was completely gone, he knew his work was done "Monvivou"_

**Out of Sonic's mind**

Shadow saw that Sonic kept turning in his sleep and so he knew he better go before he gets noticed. He jumped out the window and disappeared into the night. Sonic groaned and woke up quite quickly and his eyes were tired but they were wide.

"…I remember"

/

In Vanilla's house it was quiet as a mouse, Cream was sleeping in her room, Vanilla was in hers and Amy was in the guest room. Amy wasn't getting much sleep, her stomach keeps on clenching and unclenching every 10 minutes. She kept groaning in pain and discomfort "Baby, please mommy wants to sleep"

But the pain just kept coming and going, this pain has been going on since dinner time and it won't let up. It was now getting stronger "Wh-What's going on?"

She took the duvet off and was about to get up and she felt something trickle down her leg. Her eyes widen…she is about to wet herself, she quickly went to the toilet but it was too late. A big gush of clear liquid come out of her and went on the floor…her waters have broken.

Amy fell to her knees in pain "VANILLA!" she yelled with tears down her face. She heard a door open and Vanilla came out with her dressing gown on and saw Amy on the floor in pain and rushed up to her.

"Amy sweetie, what's wro-" she stopped when she saw lots of clear liquid on the wooden floor "Honey, we need to get you to the hospital"

Cream opened her door while rubbing her eyes "What's going on?" she yawned

Vanilla grabbed the phone and dialled the hospital "Cream, keep Amy calm for me"

Amy's tears were now rolling down her face in pain "AHHHH!" she screamed in such pain, she just had a contraction.

Cream didn't know what was going on so she sat with her "Amy, it's gonna be okay"

Amy only nodded while holding her stomach and then Vanilla put the phone down and she kneeled in front of Amy "They are now preparing a room for you Amy, I'm gonna drive you there since it will be much quicker"

Vanilla helped Amy to her feet and Cream helps. It hurt Amy to walk down the stairs but they managed, Vanilla opened the back door of her car so Amy can lie down, Amy kept screaming in the car on the way there.

It took them 1ominutes to get to the hospital, Vanilla saw that the midwife was waiting outside and the midwife was Crystal and 2 other nurses "Where is she Miss Rabbit?"

"She is in the car in the back"

Crystal wheeled the bed towards the car and opened it, the 2 nurses carefully pulled her out and placed her on bed while she kept screaming "She will be in good hands here, let me just quickly examine how far she is" said Crystal as she examined her, her eyes widen "How long was she in a labour for?"

Cream got out the front door and looked at her "Well, we think it happened round dinner time, Amy wouldn't eat anything because of a bellyache"

She nodded at the 2 nurses and they quickly rushed Amy into the room "Well the thing is, she is fully dilated…Her baby is coming tonight"

**Amy is in labour :o and fully ready, I wonder what she is gonna have? Review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	19. Mother And Baby

**Amy is gonna have her baby :D boy or girl? Lets find out, enjoy**

Amy was rushed into the maternity unit, the nurse had to quickly get everything set before the baby arrives, they put Amy on the drip to keep her hydrated, the gas and air is next to Amy, cold cloth on her forehead and her legs were on legs rests. Amy was perfectly calm for now. Vanilla made some calls of their friends.

Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Rouge, Spikey and Shadow arrived. Spikey and Shadow guarded the door in case Sally pops by early. "Sonic is on his way, he is just nervous" said Tails "But he is coming"

Everyone nodded at that. Everyone was in their night clothes, Blaze had on a white crop top and purple shorts, Rouge had a silk black night dress, Silver was in his dressing gown since he had boxers on underneath, Knuckles had on teddy bear pjs on, Tails had a night cap on and stripy pjs on, Cream just had a pink night dress with little white flowers on and Vanilla had a hair net on ad a white long night dress.

"Is she alright?" asked Blaze

Vanilla nodded "She will be fin-"

"DID I MISS IT?!" that voice belonged to Sonic "Is anyone allowed in there?"

Vanilla shook her head sadly "You haven't missed it but no one is allowed in there"

He moaned as he sat down, all everyone could do was sit and wait

/

Crystal took a seat in front of Amy's opening while the nurses got the blankets and the plastic crib ready, Amy was sweating beads down her head and she cant scream anymore "Okay Amy, I want you to push as hard as you can"

Amy only nodded and she started to push, she started to scream again from all the pain "AHHHHHH!"

Crystal keep encouraging her to keep take in a deep breath and to start pushing again. The pushing went on for 10 minutes till Crystal saw the baby's head "Good girl Amy, okay this is the hardest part push the head out really hard…aww there are some cute blue ears you have"

Amy started to push again and its taking out all of her energy "AHHHHH!" she kept screaming and yelling.

Crystal smiled "Okay the head is out, just relax for a few moments"

Amy's breathing was deep since she couldn't get all of her energy back "Okay Amy, just one more push then you are done"

"I-I ca-cant" she said with a small voice "I'm out o-of energy"

Crystal just smiled at her "Amy, after this you will be a mother so just one more"

Amy nodded then pushed one more time as hard as she could, then she stopped by a big baby cry in the room "WAAAHH!"

Crystal held the baby up to Amy so she can see. It had 2 blue ears but it skin was a dark purple colour, had 3 bangs like Amy that had had dark blue on the tips and it was the same on it spines and on its little tail, it also had Amy's peach muzzle and arm colour and Sonic's nose.

"Congratulations Amy, it's a boy"

/

Everyone in the waiting room went silent when Amy's screams stopped ad they ere replaced with a baby cry. Everyone started to have smiles on their faces even Shadow. Sonic looked at the time on the wall and it 1:10am on May the 1st. Everyone was looking at him with a smile "Well Sonic, you are a daddy now" teased Knuckles

Sonic didn't say anything he just smiled "Thanks"

Everyone couldn't wait to meet the new member. Crystal came out of the room and looked at everyone with a smile "Amy has given birth to a healthy baby boy"

Sonic was shocked, Amy had a son…his son. Crystal said that Amy doesn't want anyone in there at the moment since she wants to bond with her baby first.

/

Amy's pain tears were replaced with tears of joy. In her arms was her beautiful baby boy, he had on a little blue baby outfit and was wrapped up in a blanket with his little hands rolled up in fists testing the air, his eyes were closed "Hi baby, I'm your mother"

He looked so much like Sonic in every single way, She started to rock him gently in her arms to help him sleep and she ran her hand gently down his cheek. She has never felt love so much in her life, she is a mother to a beautiful baby boy

"What should I name you?" she said to him "I'm not good with baby names"

The baby started to move and it looks like he wants to open his eyes, after a slight difficulty. His eyes opened and Amy gasped quietly, her baby's eyes were lime green…just like Sonic's, she giggled slightly "You are Sonic's son alright"

He looked up at his mother for the first time and he done a small smile at her, Amy smiled back at him and then she found the perfect name "I'm gonna call you Flash because you flash the most biggest smile I've ever seen"

Flash smiled at her like that he likes his name, then he closed his eyes and went to sleep. She slowly put him in the plastic crib beside her bed and went towards the door and opened it, everyone looked up at her "You guys can go in now but be quiet"

Sonic just stood there, Amy let everyone go in and she walked up to Sonic "Sonic, would you like to meet your son?"

Sonic nodded "Amy, I remember what happened that night. I don't need DNA test anymore"

Amy looked at Shadow with a smile, Shadow grinned and nodded at her. Amy grabbed Sonic's hands and pulled him towards the door then something poked her back "Well, well, well no more pregnant belly"

Amy and Sonic turned round, there was Sally in a silk white wedding dress with a matching veil and tiara "SONIC THE WEDDING IS ABOUT TO START!"

Sonic felt his anger boil "IM NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU!"

Sally pulled out a gun and pointed at Amy, Sonic jumped in front of Amy but Shadow grabbed Sally by the arms and Spikey took the gun from her "Babe, what are you doing?" she said while struggling against Shadow

Spikey glared at her and pulled out his officer badge "YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR DRUGS AND ATTEMPT TO MURDER!"

Her eyes went wide, her boyfriend was an agent undercover "Shocked aren't you? I was on a mission to get information from you and I got it, I was using you and now the police are waiting outside for you"

Sally just glared at the floor and Shadow took her away "I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON YOU!"

Sonic dropped his defence and looked back at Amy with fear written on her face, Sonic wrapped his arms round her "I wont let her harm my _family_"

Amy's tears returned when Sonic said that, everyone came out of Amy's room and they were all talking about her baby, they congratulated her and left to get some more sleep. She looked at Sonic with a smile "Wanna come and meet your son?"

He nodded with a smile, Amy grabbed his hand and pulled him to the room. Sonic stood frozen when Amy picked up Flash and cradled him in her arms "Here" she placed Flash in his arms, Sonic was frozen when he looked at him, Flash looked a lot like him.

Amy walked back to her bed and sat in there with a smile "He's perfect isn't he?"

Sonic smiled and tear rolled down his face "In every single way"

**AWWW Amy had a baby boy and Sonic is happy, only a few chapters to go :( but there will be a question o my profile which I need answers to, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	20. I Love You

**This story is almost over :( i enjoyed writing this, enjoy**

Amy woke up the next day in the hospital, labour takes a lot of you. She turned her tired eyes to the clock on the wall and read '13:30pm' in the afternoon. She looked to her right and saw that Flash was sleeping away in his plastic crib and to her left and she froze…now she was fully awake. Sonic was sleeping in the arm chair.

"He staid all night?" she said to herself "He really does care"

Amy then started to hear a small cry coming from Flash's plastic crib, she got out of bed and walked towards the crib. Amy picked up Flash and started to rock him in her arms "Shh its okay, mommy 's here"

Flash sniffled and looked up at his mother with his lime green eyes with tears that were starting to roll down his cheeks. Amy caught to tear with her finger but then they kept coming "WAAAAH!"

Sonic woke up with a jump and fell off the chair "What's happened?"

He saw that Flash was crying in Amy's arms and rushed up to see what's wrong, then both heard a little noise and it came from Flash…he's hungry "I think he's hungry Amy"

Amy started to blush, she told Vanilla that she wanted to breast feed before moving on to the bottle "Err Sonic, you are gonna have to take a walk or something because I have to use the…_Big Jugs_"

Sonic stared to blush too "Err okay, I'll be outside" Then he opened the door and stood outside

Amy sat on the bed and lifted up her night dress, Flash's crying has stopped but tears were still falling. Amy moved her breast towards Flash's tiny mouth, he grabbed it with his hands and started to feed from her, Amy had to admit, it tickled and it felt weird.

Flash looked up at Amy so he can see that she isn't going anywhere. After 5 minutes of feed, Flash let go of Amy's breast with milk slightly dribbling out from his mouth, she wiped his mouth with the back of her hand and gently put him over her shoulder and started to rub his back. Flash was starting to get sleepy again then he let out a big belch. Amy giggled

"Wow that was a big burp Flash" she giggled, and pulled him down and placed him in her arms but then she remembered that Sonic was outside "Sonic, you can come in now"

Sonic opened the door and saw that Flash was nearly going to sleep "Want me to take over while you take a shower?"

"Oohh that sounds nice" said Amy, she placed Flash in Sonic's arms while she walked to the bathroom to have a shower. Sonic looked down at his son and he was looking back at him with the same eye colour as his fathers.

He chuckled slightly "Mommy is having a shower Flash, you made her stinky with sweat"

Flash slightly smiled at his father like he knew what he was talking about, Flash's eyes started to drop from tiredness and done a big cute yawn and fell asleep "That's right, go to sleep little man so you can be a strong like your old man"

Amy come out of the bathroom wear a pink skirt with white leggings, a white button up shirt and a pink cardigan "I see you managed to get him to sleep"

Sonic looked up at her with a gran "Hey, I'm great with kids"

Amy sat on her bed and she had to admit it she felt relieved that she no longer had her baby bump. The doors flung opened and there was Crystal "Hi Amy, how are you this afternoon?"

She smiled up at her midwife "I feel fine thank you, Flash is doing great too"

Crystal smiled when she saw Sonic holding a sleeping Flash "That's good, I'm here to do the birth certificate"

It took them 15 minutes to get it done, Crystal handed it to Amy to look it over

**Name: **_Flash The Hedgehog_

**Weight:** _6lbs and 4ozs_

**Height: **_13inches and 10cms long_

**Time Of Birth: **_1:10am_

**Hospital: **_Station Square Hospital_

**Mother: **_Amy Rose_

**Father: **_Sonic The Hedgehog_

**Midwife: **_Crystal The Rabbit_

Amy smiled at it "Thanks, I like it. When do I get to go home?"

"Every mother always ask that question" she said with a smile "You and Flash will have to stay here for the rest of the day but you can go home in the morning" then she left the new family.

Amy groaned "Seriously, I hate being here"

Sonic got up and placed Flash in the plastic crib and then he sat next to Amy "Amy, they just want to see that you and Flash are gonna be okay before going home"

Amy didn't answer him but then she remembered something "Sonic, you nearly kissed me a few weeks ago…how come?"

Sonic blushed, he knew she would bring it "We-Well, the thing is…When I knew that Sally was cheating on me, I realised what I put you through while you was pregnant with Flash. And I realised that…I've always loved you"

Amy was shocked at his words "What?"

"I've loved you the moment I first met you" he blushed "I was just too shy to tell you, I would get nervous around you. Everyone saw that I was interested in you and you and Flash mean so much to m-"

Amy placed her lips against his, he was taken by surprise but he soon calmed down and he started to kiss her back and then pulled apart. Sonic rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you" He confessed

"I love you too" she said

Then Flash woke up crying again and Amy went to see what was wrong and she smelt him. She grinned at Sonic "Sonikku, you are gonna change your first diaper"

Sonic groaned

**Awwwww finally he confessed his love to Amy :') there is 3 more chapters to go, review me and love yous guys ^^ xxxx**


	21. Sonic Moves In

**Sorry that I didn't update yesterday, I haven't been feeling well but I feel slightly better now, enjoy this next chapter**

Amy was now packing her stuff so she can leave the hospital, she is happy for 3 reasons:

Number 1: Happy to leave the hospital

Number 2: She is proud to be a mother

Number 3; Sonic is now her boyfriend

She sighed happily. Sonic was outside of the hospital with Flash waiting for her, Flash was sleeping in his father's arms and Sonic smiled at is little boy "Don't worry Flash, me and mommy will be together forever"

Flash shifted in his sleep and made a cute baby yawn but he didn't wake. He turned and saw that Amy was signing herself out, she then walked out of the hospital and kissed Sonic on the cheek "I'm done Sonikku"

"Good babe" he said when he kissed her cheek in return, he placed Flash in her arms "He was asleep when I took him outside"

She smiled at Flash as she started to rock him "He must like the wind…like you"

Sonic agreed with that, he loved the wind when he was a kid too. He placed an arm round Amy's shoulder and her bag around his other shoulder. While they were walking, everyone was congratulating them as they walked past.

They made it to Amy's house, Sonic unlocked the front door for his new family to get in "Welcome home Flash" she said with a smile, Flash woke up from is mothers voice. He looked up at her with a small smile while starting to suck his thumb "I'll give you a tour shall I?"

Sonic just sat on the sofa while Amy was showing Flash around his new home. He started to think about…moving here. Ever since Flash was born, he realised that he wants to see him every day and to be a good father that Flash needs for the rest of his life.

Amy then came back downstairs with Flash who fell asleep again, she placed him in the basket in front of the sofa and placed a blanket over him to keep him warm. She sat next to Sonic and started to snuggle him "Amy, I've been thinking"

"About what?"

He looked at her while she lifted her head off his shoulder "I was thinking about moving in"

Amy's eyes widen at his suggestion then she started to smile "Of course you can, Flash needs his father around"

He smiled at that, he hugged her and kissed her forehead "Thanks Amy, I will just get my pack my stuff, give me about two hours"

She nodded "Okay Sonic"

He got up towards Flash who was fast asleep, he kissed his son on the forehead "I'll be back later Flash, don't give your mom a hard time"

Amy playfully glared at Sonic and shoved him "Hey, I'm right here you know"

Sonic laughed at her "I'm kidding babe, I will back later. I love you"

"I love you too" she said with a blush, She pecked him on the lips and then he was gone. She closed the door and decided to get started on dinner which will take a while to cook. She went into the fridge and pulled out a small chicken which was perfect just for her and Sonic to eat, She turned on the oven on and put the chicken inside.

She pulled out some carrots, potatoes, cabbage and the batter to make homemade Yorkshire puddings. She got out the pots and filled them with water ad placed them on the stove, she started to slice and cut the veg up but then she was stopped by Flash crying. She exit the kitchen and went to see what was wrong.

"Oh Flash, what's wrong sweetie?" she said as she picked him up in her arms and tears were rolling down his face, she smelt his bottom and she was glad that he didn't need a diaper change, she guessed that he was hungry. She started to breastfeed him, he stopped crying and was happy suckling away. After he was done, Amy started to rub his back to help him bring up wind. After she stopped rubbing his back, she placed him back in the basket and he went back to sleep.

"The joy of having a baby" she said as she went back into the kitchen to continue cooking dinner.

**2 hours later**

Amy was tired from all that cooking and tending to Flash every 30mins, she changed his diaper twice and just fed him. She started to make the gravy for her's and Sonic's dinner. The front door opened and there stood Sonic with all the stuff he needed in boxes "Mmm smells good in here Amy"

She turned and smiled at her boyfriend "Thanks Sonic, I'm just making us dinner, it will be ready soon just need to do the gravy"

Sonic loves Amy's cooking even since she first cooking for him, he decided to go and see Flash who was now wide awake. When Flash saw his dad looking him, he done a small smile and held up his little arms, Sonic picked him up "Hey little buddy, you been a good boy for mommy?"

Flash then all of a sudden done a cute baby sneeze and he found it funny as he done a small baby laugh, he cuddled against his father and fell asleep again. Sonic smiled at his little boy, he started to feel guilty that his baby was a fake, he was cruel towards Amy who is the mother. He placed him back in the basket and went to join Amy in the kitchen who has now just dished up dinner.

"Here Sonic, I made this just for you" she said as she placed a hot dinner plate in front of him

"Thanks Amy" he said as he started to eat. While they were eating everything was quiet "Amy, I feel really guilty"

Amy looked up at him with concern "About what?"

"I called Flash a fake while you was pregnant, I was cruel towards you because of Sally most of the time and I'm really sorry for what I did"

Amy placed her hand on Sonic's "Its fine honey, I understand. You didn't know that you slept with me because you was drunk, I'm glad you came to your senses before he was born"

He smiled and they were about to finish eating, Amy took their plates and placed them in the sink to be washed up later. They went back into the living room where Flash was asleep, Amy and Sonic sat on the sofa and fell sleep shortly after.

**Awww a perfect little family :') just 3 more chapters to go and then the sequel will be up on the 1****st**** of November so keep your eyes out for it, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	22. Resting Day For Big Blue

**A new update is here and 2 more chapters to go, enjoy**

It was now morning, Amy started to stir from the bright light coming through her window. Her eyes opened up and saw that Sonic wasn't next to her and Flash was missing from his basket. She started to panic "FLASH IS MISSING!"

She was searching everywhere in her house to find her new baby. She went upstairs to her bedroom and she couldn't believe what she saw. Sonic was asleep on her bed sheets with Flash cuddling in his chest fast asleep with Sonic's arm around him protectively.

Amy found the scene so cute and adorable, she quietly picked up her camera and quickly took a picture before they woke up. She placed her camera back on the table and quietly left her room to get breakfast ready

**15mins later**

Sonic started to wake up since the smell of food hit his nose, his eyes were blood shot from tiredness. Flash was still sleeping in his chest with his thumb in his mouth, he rose up from Amy's bed and placed Flash in his arms with a groan "No said looking after a baby will be easy"

Flash was now wide awake after he heard his father's voice, tears started to swell up in his eyes. Sonic knew what was gonna happen, he quickly grabbed the baby bottle that still had some milk in it. He placed the rubber nipple of the bottle against Flash's mouth and his son gladly accepted.

Sonic sighed in relief "Good thing he isn't crying"

He started to walk down the stairs while feeding Flash his bottle, he saw that Amy was dishing up breakfast. Amy heard him come down the stairs "Hey honey, I hope you are hungry"

Sonic yawned as he placed the milk bottle down and started to wind up Flash "Starving"

Flash started to get sleepy after being fed so he fell asleep against his fathers shoulder, Sonic finished winding him and went to place him in the basket in the living room while Amy placed the food on the table.

On the plate there was bacon, sausage, hash browns, toast and fried bread. Sonic licked his lips in hunger, he kissed Amy on the lips as a thank you "Thanks babe, this looks really good"

She giggled "Anything for my Sonikku"

Amy noticed that Sonic was really tired, he kept nodding off while they were eating breakfast "Sonic, did you tend Flash all night?"

Sonic tried to hide a yawn but failed "Yeah, I didn't want him to disturb you while you was asleep. So I took him upstairs with a few diapers and a few bottles with milk ready, so yeah I stayed with him all night so you can get rest"

Amy smiled at him, she is glad that he is helping her "Aww Sonic, you didn't have to"

"Amy, you went through labour and pain to bring him into the world. Of course you deserve the rest even if its for one night"

Amy took their empty plates to the sink and went back to the living room to see her little boy, Sonic shortly joined her "Sonic, why don't you go upstairs and take a nap?"

"No its fine Am-"

Amy placed her hands on her hips and playfully glared at him "Sonic, you was up with him all night so you need some rest"

Sonic rolled his eyes playfully and chuckled as he went upstairs to take a nice LONG nap. Amy carefully picked up Flash and started to walk towards the push chair that Tails made before Flash was born. She pressed the button and the glass door opened and place her baby inside. Just like Tails said, the push chair was white and now it was a nice sky blue colour.

"Tails was right, it change colour" she said, she grabbed her demi jacket and opened the front door. She decided to take Flash for his first walk. She quickly wrote a note just in case Sonic freaks out, she pushed Flash in his chair and left the house with the baby bag on her shoulder.

**5 hours later**

Sonic walked downstairs no longer being tired, he saw that Amy and Flash are gone. He found a note on the fridge and started to read it:

_Dear My Sonikku_

_I've taken Flash for his first walk in his push chair to see everything, I will be back in a few hours since I promised Vanilla and Cream I would visit as soon as I brought Flash home. I will be back round 3pm I promise_

_Love your rose_

_Amy xxxxoooo_

Sonic saw the clock and it read 2pm, he remembered that he need to get his things out of the boxes and into Amy's room. He picked up the boxes and used his speed to get them all upstairs. All he had was clothes, different sneakers, few photos of the group when they were younger and then he was cut off by his cell phone, he answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey daddy, how you doing?"_

Sonic chuckled, it was Amy on the phone "Amy, stop acting like a baby"

"_I see that you are awake, I will be home sooner than I expected. I won't be long, Flash as a full tummy so he won't need feeding for a while till bath time"_

Sonic's eyes shrank "Ba-Bath Ti-Time"

Amy giggled down the phone _"We need to know if he likes water, plus he needs to be clean"_

Sonic knew that Amy had a point "Fine, just get home, I love you"

"_I love you too"_

Sonic hung up his phone, he needs to know if his son likes water. He rose up and ran towards the nursery and grabbed the small baby tub. He took a deep breath and started to fill it with warm water "I hope you like water Flash or you will be scared of it like me"

**AWWWWW I loved the beginning, oohh looks like we need to know if Flash likes water next, fingers crossed that he loves water :) review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	23. For The Love Of Water

**In this chapter, we get to see if Flash likes water or not, lets hope that he does, enjoy**

Sonic carefully placed the bath tub that was full of warm water into the tiled floor. He got the towel ready that was beside him and along with the baby shampoo. He heard footsteps coming upstairs, Amy come into the bathroom with Flash who was wide awake. Flash's lime green eyes saw a small tub with water in it, he looked at with curiosity.

"Looks like its time for your first bath Flash" said Amy as Sonic took hold of him as she started to take off his little outfit and the diaper. Flash still eyed the bath but tears haven't appeared in his eyes…yet

"Err Amy, we don't have to do this now" he said as he held Flash in his arms "I mean he looks slightly unsure"

Amy smiled at her boyfriend, he is concerned for Flash "Well, we need to know if he is afraid of it, so lets put him in the tub"

Sonic carefully place Flash in the warm water while he was still in his arms. Amy carefully used her hand to grab some water and started to sprinkle it on Flash's body. To Sonic's surprise…Flash didn't cry, Flash started to smile and started moving his hands to touch the water to splash it, he was giggling while playing in the water.

"Sonic it looks like he LOVES water" smiled Amy as she grabbed the baby shampoo to clean Flash's body. Flash was a total opposite to Sonic when it comes to water, Sonic hates water while Flash loves water.

Flash gurgled as he felt the bubbles on his body, he started to giggle every time he popped one with his fingers. Sonic and Amy laughed at him having loads of fun, Amy then rinsed the bubbles off his body with her hands. Flash's cheeks went red and then more bubbles form in the water…from his bottom.

"Flash, you naughty boy" laughed Sonic as Flash let one off in his little tub to make more bubbles. Flash didn't care, he was giggling away by playing with the bubbles he made from his little butt. Amy grabbed the towel while Sonic placed Flash into the towel to dry him off, Flash was still giggling slightly from playing in the water.

"Come on you silly boy, lets get you changed" said Amy as she took Flash into the bedroom while Sonic emptied the bath water down the sink. Amy put on a clean diaper on Flash and changed him into a yellow outfit "There, all nice and clean"

Sonic came into the bedroom still laughing about what happened in the bath "Man Flash, you are one naughty hedgehog"

Flash just looked at his dad with a smile like he knew what he did. Then Flash yawned and closed his eyes and fell asleep, Amy placed him in the basket in her room and turned to Sonic "Sonic, since Flash loves water. I think its time that you should love it too"

Sonic gave this some thought, seeing that Flash loves water and its about time to overcome that fear that has scared him for years, he sighed and smiled at his pink girlfriend "Oh alright Amy, get the bath ready"

Amy done a small shriek since Flash was sleeping, she ran into the bathroom to run the water. Sonic took a deep breath and walked towards the bathroom. Amy put in some bubble bath to make the water smell nice, he took off his sneakers and just stood there.

"Come on Sonic, if Flash can do…so can you" she said "I wont look, I'll just be keeping an eye on Flash"

Amy kissed his nose as she left the bathroom, Sonic saw the warm bubbly water and became slightly scared "Ok Sonic, you can do this…your son done it and so can you" he said to himself

He quickly got in and gasped. It felt really good having the warm water against his fur "Wow, no wonder Flash like it…it feels so good" he grabbed a bar of soap and started to wash his body

/

Amy didn't really do much for dinner, just a few grilled cheese sandwiches. She placed them on 2 plates and took them upstairs. Sonic exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped round his waist "You enjoy your FIRST bath?" grinned Amy

Sonic blushed from embarrassment "Err yeah, it was very nice…I guess there is nothing to be afraid of"

Sonic put on a pair of shorts after he dried himself off, he saw that Flash was still sleeping while cuddling his buddy that Amy brought him before he was born. Amy handed him his plate and they started to eat.

"When should we put Flash into his room?" asked Sonic

"Umm I just wanna keep him in here for a month, then we can place him in his room for his bedtime"

He agreed with that, Amy started to yawn as she looked at the clock. It read 7pm. She took the empty plates and placed them on the draws, she went into her closet and got changed into a red night dress that went past her knees "I think we should follow in his footsteps…don't you?"

Sonic chuckled slightly "Yeah, baths can make you sleepy" Sonic got under Amy's bed sheets and she soon followed "Any plans for tomorrow?"

Amy nodded with a smile "Yep, Vanilla suggested that we should all go on a picnic with our friends to celebrate the birth of Flash"

"That's a great idea" he said with a smile "I'm gonna sleep now Ames"

Amy kissed him on the lips and he kissed her back "Sleep well Sonikku…I love you"

"I love you too" he said, then soon followed in Flash's footsteps and fell asleep

**AWWWWWW Flash loves water :D and Sonic got over his fear because of Flash, the last chapter will be up Monday and then the sequel will be up a week after :D review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	24. The Perfect Family

**Here is the FINAL chapter to Consequences, I would like to thank everyone who has supported me and this story since chapter 1, enjoy this final chapter**

Amy and Sonic were getting themselves ready for the picnic that Vanilla suggested, Flash was having his afternoon nap in his push chair while Sonic and Amy got ready. Amy was wearing a red dress with white flowers on them and that stopped under her knees, she had a plastic rose pin in her quills and she had red sandals on her feet. Sonic was just wearing a pair of shorts and his shoes with the golden buckle on them.

"Ready to go?" asked Amy as she grabbed her purse

Sonic picked up Flash in his arms and nodded "Yep, lets get going"

Sonic and Amy left her room to go downstairs to put Flash in his push chair. Sonic placed him inside and Amy went behind it and started to push it towards the door. Sonic opened it and locked it and started to make their way towards the park.

It was a very beautiful day for a picnic with their friends, Sonic then spotted them by the river bank on a blanket that was covered in food. There were 2 blue balloons that said 'It's a Boy'

"Hey guys" he greet as he ran up to them, while Amy was shortly behind as she pushed the chair up to them.

Vanilla smiled at the pair "Hello you two, you are just in time for lunch"

Vanilla was wearing something that wasn't like her, she was wearing a purple mini skirt that stopped half way up her thigh, a white t-shirt that a had a purple cardigan over the top and purple sandals. Cream was wearing a pretty pink dress, in her ears were the plastic flowers around her ears and she had matching pink sandals.

Rouge had a white button up shirt with a demi jacket over the top, black leggings and pink trainers. Her face was covered in make-up such as eye shadow, lip gloss and mascara. Knuckles just had on a grey pair of shorts and his lego block shoes.

Blaze had a red crop top that shows off her slender belly, she also had dark purple jeans on that had flames on the bottom and her heeled shoes. Silver has a red t-shirt that had light blue sleeves, black jeans that had golden bangles on them and sneakers.

While Tails was dressed up in a plain white button up shirt with blue jeans and his red shoes. Amy got out Flash who was wide awake and then his eyes went on everyone. Amy sat down next to Sonic with Flash between her legs so Flash ca lean against her.

"Hello Flash" smiled Cream "Remember me?"

Flash just looked at her with no response, but then he smiled at her. Cream was delighted that Flash remembered her "You remember me…Can I hold him Amy?"

Amy giigled at Cream "Of course" she picked up Flash and placed him in Cream's arms and he smiled when he was put there. Rouge was getting all giggly.

"Oohh who is a cute little baby" she cooed at Flash "You are, yes you are"

Flash just looked at her and then started to giggle at her words. Rouge kept repeating them while Cream was holding him. Rouge looked at Knuckles and grinned "Hmm Knuckie I think I want baby"

Knuckles turned red and he glared a Rouge "Don't look at me, I would rather kiss a snake than get you knocked up"

Rouge was still grinning and then she placed her head on his shoulder "I think you would make a great daddy…only if you get pretty little me knocked up and I will date you"

Knuckles just groaned and grumbled "NO WAY!"

She got up and looked at everyone who was looking at her "Sorry it has to end like this but I've gotta run, got some house work to do…in my maid outfit"

Everyone looked clueless even Flash. Rouge walked up to Knuckles and whispered "Let me know if you can your mind…My _Front Door_ is ready for you to open" then she broke into a sprint and started to fly away

"IVE CHANGED MY MIND!" he yelled as he ran after Rouge in a hurry. Everyone looked shocked after just happened. Cream didn't listen since her attention was on Flash.

"Did Knuckles agree to sex with Rouge?" asked Silver with his eyes wide

Everyone nodded, Sonic took Flash from Cream and placed him between his legs. Flash then saw a pretty butterfly, he started to giggle when he tries to catch it, but it landed on his little nose. The butterfly was pink and blue.

"Awww Flash has made a friend" Amy said, she found the moment adorable she got out her camera and quickly took a picture before the butterfly flew away. Flash giggled when the butterfly was on his nose, he moved his fingers to touch it but it flew away.

They knew Knuckles and Rouge wont be coming back so they all started to eat. Flash is stronger than he looks, Sonic held out the baby bottle and Flash used his hands to grab it and was feeding away while Sonic held the bottom of the bottle.

"Looks like life is gonna be sweet" said Tails "Lets just hope that there will be more kids in the future"

Silver started to laugh "Looks like Knuckles and Rouge are next"

Everyone was laughing apart from Blaze, she was all quiet till she spoke up "Umm Knuckles and Rouge aren't next"

"What do you mean?" asked Vanilla

"Well, everyone…I'm expecting a baby"

Amy started to squeal and ran up to hug Blaze "Oh my gosh, Blaze congratulations"

Silver was silent when Blaze said the news, she is expecting a baby which was his. He walked up to Blaze and gave her a big kiss on her lips "I love you so much"

Blaze blushed and smiled back at him "I love you so much too"

"Looks like Flash is gonna have a play mate" said Sonic "Hope they will be best buddies"

Everyone smiled at that. Amy took Flash from Sonic and gave him a cuddle, Flash giggled as his mother snuggled him, Sonic wrapped his arms round them both. They knew they would be a perfect family with loads of love. Amy was glad that she got pregnant and Flash brought his parents together, she was glad that she got stuck with the…Consequences.

…**Its all over DX Blaze is now expecting a baby so Flash can have a play mate :) the sequel will be up next Monday so kep your eyes open for it, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


End file.
